Errores pasados
by uchiha nikky
Summary: Sasuke volvió a konoha, por voluntad propia, decidido a tener una vida pacifica. Pero ¿aquí se acaban los problemas? o gracias a la voluntad retorcida del destino ¿tendrá que sufrir mas penurias antes de poder estar en paz? Sasusaku, pasen y lean.
1. Arrepentimientos y recuerdos no gratos

**Hola aquí estoy con un sasusaku que espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Errores pasados

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

**Arrepentimientos y recuerdos no muy gratos.**

* * *

Un chico pelinegro caminaba sin rumbo, bajo la lluvia sin tener si quiera conciencia de adonde se dirigía.

Habían sido demasiadas cosas, más de lo que podría soportar. Por años había cargado con la muerte de su clan, con el odio que sentía hacia su hermano, con el remordimiento, con la soledad, con la tristeza…y simplemente ya no daba mas. El no era atlas, simplemente no podía cargar con todo eso sobre sus hombros…antes había podido…pero antes no sabia ciertas cosas, cosas que le hacían cuestionarse todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Ahora se enteraba no de la mejor forma, de boca de alguien que debería estar enterrado hace ya mas de cien años, que todo por lo que lucho desde los ocho años había sido mentira, que había odiado a la persona equivocada, que había renunciado a su felicidad…había renunciado a ella…por una venganza sin sentido y que además estaba dirigida a la persona equivocada.

*****

_Finalmente había encontrado a su hermano y parecía que este lo estaba esperando, finalmente había llegado el momento…ahora llevaría a cabo su venganza, esa venganza por la que se levantaba cada mañana, por la que entrenaba sin descanso, por la que se había convertido en un ser frio y despreciable, por la que había dejado su villa, a su mejor amigo…a la chica que amaba…_

_El combate había sido duro, en la que le demostró a su hermano que ya no era el niñato enclenque al que había dejado inconsciente y con ese trauma que lo perseguiría de por vida. No, todo lo contrario le demostró que era un shinobi capaz de enfrentarlo y vencerlo, a él, el gran Uchiha Itachi._

_La lucha duro por horas y finalmente su hermano caía, no sin antes sorprenderlo. Con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza le había golpeado la frente y sonreído como lo hacia en antaño, una sonrisa sincera una sonrisa de orgullo…segundos después su hermano mayor dejaba de existir, quedando él, Uchiha Sasuke, como único Uchiha, al menos eso creía…_

_Ahí estaba parado frente al cuerpo inerte de su aniki, finalmente había cumplido con su tan anhelada venganza. Pero…¿Por qué se sentía vacio si debería estar lleno de dicha?...no alcanzo a contestar su pregunta ya que sintió como sus fuerzas fallaban, su parpados de pronto eran pesados y solo espero en caer en la inconsciencia._

"_así que…así termina mi existencia" la parte de él que todavía se hallaba consiente se cuestionaba eso. Por una parte era un alivio, por fin acabaría con todo ese sufrimiento…y si las religiones estaban en lo correcto…si en realidad existía el cielo y el infierno…podría por fin reunirse con toda su gente querida. Obviamente no se reuniría con su hermano, su aniki en estos momentos estaría quemándose en las llamas del infierno…bueno, al menos guardaba las esperanzas, aunque no descartaba que kami-sama se confabulara contra el y lo terminaría enviando a el a ese lugar._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban negó con la cabeza, realmente si salía de esta tendría qu hacer que le revisaran la cabeza._

_Eso, esa pequeña esperanza de supervivencia, lo hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas que por su venganza había pasado por alto ¿Qué haría luego de haber matado a su aniki? ¿volvería a Konoha?, nah, eso era casi imposible, dudaba mucho que lo admitieran nuevamente en la villa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hace algunos meses había visto a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, la había visto a ella…trato de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ella lo debería despreciar y bien claro se lo había dejado esa vez cuando lo ataco, y el, con lo cabezota que es casi la ataca, debía agradecer a la serpiente rastrera por haberlo detenido._

_Ese recuerdo hizo que sonriera complacido. Konoha le debía una, no mas bien, dos. Había acabado con dos de los ninjas más buscados que se hallaban en el libro bingo._

_Pero de todos modos no regresaría a Konoha. Simplemente no podría volver a mirar a Naruto ni a Sakura a la cara. no después de haberlos traicionado._

_Sakura, la chica que amaba, su estúpido orgullo Uchiha hizo que se diera cuenta tarde de sus sentimientos por la Haruno, y que la ultima vez que la vio solo le dijera un gracias antes de dejarla inconsciente. Claro que ella no se imaginaba que detrás de ese simple gracias habían muchos sentimientos implícitos, ese gracias significaba…_

_Gracias por ser como eres, gracias por amarme, gracias por tu cariño, gracias por enseñarme a amar, gracias por todos esos momentos en los que me regalaste una sonrisa, gracias…por todo._

_Realmente podría pasar toda una vida buscándole significados distintos a esa palabra. significados que Sakura jamás descubriría, ¿Cómo podría descubrirlo si no había ningún indicio de que el estuviera loco por ella? si los únicos recuerdos que debería tener de el eran esas mirada cargadas de frialdad y de indiferencia. ¿Cómo Sakura podría descubrir sentimientos tan profundos en esa palabra si incluso el cuando la dejo en aquella banca todavía no los descubría? Hmp, menudo cabezota que era, luego de dejarla inconciente y de decirle esas palabras cargadas de ironía y frialdad, palabras que habían destrozado el corazón de la Haruno. luego de perder su ultima chance de regresar cuando peleo con Naruto. Luego de TODO eso se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, cuando no había vuelta atrás, realmente no merecía morir, debería sobrevivir y vivir en la soledad por siempre "hmp, ahora recordé que mi otro objetivo era restituir mi clan, y me vine a acordar tarde como siempre"_

_Este ultimo pensamiento ocupo su mente antes de que quedara sumido en la inconciencia. _

_Despertó algo adolorido, así que al final iba a tener que vivir en la soledad, hmp, se lo tenía bien merecido._

_Una voz mas madura que le preguntaba si estaba bien capto su atención, volteo su cabeza para ver a su interlocutor y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre vestido de akatsuki y con una mascara naranja que cubría todo su rostro. Por el agujero de la mascara vio algo que lo desconcertó, vio un ojo igual al suyo, un ojo con el Sharingan._

_¿pero que mierda pasaba? ¿Esto era un sueño o ese hombre que estaba frente a el era su hermano? Imposible, el mismo lo había matado y verificado que estuviera bien muerto. No había otra explicación, estaba en un sueño._

_El Sharingan de su interlocutor comenzó a moverse y el inconscientemente activo el suyo propio y boqueo lo que sea que ese enmascarado hubiera intentado hacerle._

_Ese enmascarado no era nadie más que Uchiha Madara, su ancestro, alguien que debería estar hace ya más de un siglo bajo tierra._

_El Uchiha le había explicado cosas que realmente no podía creer. Le había dicho que su hermano asesino al clan cumpliendo misiones de Konoha, para evitar una guerra que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; que había amenazado a danzo para que el sobreviviera; que Itachi había echo todo eso, que había manchado sus manos con su propia sangre, para proteger a Konoha y a el. Que el, Sasuke, era lo mas preciado para su hermano, que había sido incapaz de matarlo y que incluso en el momento de su muerte lo había salvado entregándole sus poderes y liberándolo de sello maldito._

_Madara también le había contado la historia de los orígenes de Konoha, que él, Madara, había sido enemigo a muerte del primer hokage, que se había hecho pasar por muerto para vengarse y que desde hace años había estado moviendo hilos para dejar cosas a su favor. Le había contado que Itachi descubrió estos planes y que llego un acuerdo para que no destruyera Konoha y que luego se había metido en akatsuki para vigilar sus acciones y proteger a su aldea._

_Enterarse de todo esto de golpe, no ayudo mucho a que pensara con claridad. Si ese tal Madara decía la verdad, si su hermano había hecho eso, todo lo que había vivido había sido una completa mentira, eso significaba que Itachi había pensado en Konoha y en su ototo por sobre su propia felicidad._

_Luego de esas desconcertantes revelaciones, su ancestro le pregunto que iba a hacer y el muchacho sin decir ninguna palabra se paro como pudo y se fue de ahí con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

*****

Y aquí estaba ahora, confundido y sintiéndose como una mierda. No sabia que hacer, había pasado la mitad de su vida dirigiendo su odio a alguien que no era culpable, bueno, era culpable a medias porque igual mato al clan, pero los de la idea habían sido los del consejo.

¿que hacer ahora? ¿se vengaría matando a los ancianos del consejo Y en el proceso ganarse el odio de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo?. Porque era algo lógico que si trataba de llegar a esos vejestorios de pacotilla, los de Konoha los protegerían y realmente no quería destruirla.

-Sasuke-sama-dijo Juugo- me alegro que haya salido vivo de esta.

-hmp, hubiera sido mejor si hubiera muerto- susurro para si mismo.

Los otros dos miembros del equipo Hebi se miraron contrariados.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sasuke-kun?- pregunto una confundida Karin.

El moreno solamente le dirigió una mirada llena de frialdad para luego darles la espalda y seguir caminando serio, seguido de sus tres subordinados.

Entonces…¿Qué haría? ¿Se vengaría del consejo o simplemente dejaría las cosas tal como estaban?

Si se olvidaba de la venganza podría llevar una vida tranquila, sin odio, podría restablecer su clan con…Sakura… la ultima vez que la vio estaba muy diferente a como el la recordaba, la chica ya era toda una mujer. Si se hubiera encontrado con ella en otras circunstancias de seguro hubiera padecido de hemorragia nasal…agito su cabeza, debía ponerse serio.

La otra opción era matar a los ancianos del consejo, se ganaría el odio de Naruto y Sakura, si es que ya no lo odiaban. Además su aniki había hecho eso para proteger la aldea, no era lo mejor ahora que el tratara de destruirla. Y por otro lado el se quedaría solo, sin amigos, con la conciencia de haber matado inocentes y realmente no quería terminar como un renegado como su hermano.

Hmp, realmente la venganza no llevaba a nada, tarde se había dado cuenta. Aunque le costara todo su orgullo hacerlo, tenía que admitir que Dani tenía razón, ese monstruito aterrador tenía razón.

Hace alrededor de un año, mientras todavía estaba con Orochimaru había llegado el rumor de que hace algunos meses habia llegado a suna una chica que supuestamente pertenecía a un extraño mundo con mucha mas tegnologia. La muchacha habia llamado la atención de Orochimaru y le propuso que se uniera a el, que él la entrenaria. Así que por cerca de tres meses, tuvo que soportar a la molesta niña de catorce años, bueno, niña no era, por que era un poco mas de un año menor que el, pero molesta si, muy molesta, irritante, con muy mala orientación, orgullosa y muy llevada de su idea, pero también muy ingenua.

Aunque debía reconocer que Orochimaru tenia razón en posar sus ojos en ella, la muchacha tenia un gran potencial, aprendía rápido, aparte de tener un extraño chakra y ya era chunin, lo que siempre le sacaba en cara ya que el al irse de Konoha seguía siendo genin.

*****

_-así que gane- dijo la castaña triunfante con una sonrisita algo arrogante que lo irrito._

_-hmp, suerte de principiante- dijo desviando la cara._

_-claaaaro que si- dijo volteando los ojos._

_-¿quieres que te utilice para practicar con el chidori nagashi?- pregunto mostrándole por primera vez el Sharingan y para su desgracia la castaña ni siquiera se inmuto._

_-uy que miedo- contesto burlesca-aunque no tengo idea que sea eso-comento pensativa_

_-hmp- dijo molesto comenzando a caminar con la intención de irse a su cuarto._

_La chica lo miro con curiosidad y comenzó a seguirle._

_-¿Por qué me sigues?- inquirió visiblemente molesto._

_-recién llegue aquí y bueno…tu eres el encargado de guiarme por las instalaciones…así que…supongo que me puedes llevar a el que será mi cuarto._

_-hmp_

_-que hablador…oye…¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Sin evitarlo la miro extrañado-¿Qué?- fue lo que dijo mirándola extrañado ¿habían tenido una lucha y ni siquiera sabia su nombre? Bueno, tenia que reconocer que el tampoco sabia el suyo._

_-bueno, cuando me dijeron que tenía que luchar contigo no consulte cual era tu nombre. Yo me llamo Daniela Rozen ¿Cómo te llamas tu?_

_-Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke- contesto mirándola._

_La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, hmp, la reacción que estaba esperando, pero luego recompuso la cara y una sonrisita se mostro por la comisura de sus labios._

_-debería haberlo adivinado, después de todo ¿Cuántos portadores del Sharingan existen?_

_Ahora era él el sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabia ella acerca del Sharingan?_

_-pensé…que eras Itachi…aunque…tiene lógica…¿para que alguien como Uchiha Itachi querría entrenar con Orochimaru? Además si tú fueras el…yo hubiera perdido…si, realmente eres muy débil para ser Itachi._

_Ese fue un golpe bajo, la miro con demasiado odio y se fue enfurruñado a su habitación y pobre del que lo fuera a molestar. _

_-no estoy diciendo que tu seas débil, pero…si quieres matarlo…realmente no lo lograras si …-dijo tratando de arreglar el problema, pero sinceramente lo empeoraba asi que al darse cuenta dejo de hablar._

_-¿Cómo sabes que quiero matarlo?- cuestiono molesto volviendo a mirarla._

_-el mato al clan, así que lo lógico es que quieras vengarte…aunque lo mejor seria que no lo hicieras ¿para que? El hecho que mates a tu hermano no traerá a tu familia de vuelta._

_Esa chica realmente era una tonta, cada vez que hablaba se ganaba mas su odio. en la próxima batalla contra ella utilizaría el chidori nagashi, la atravesaría con su espada y Orochimaru tendría que buscarle otra compañera de entrenamiento, por que para su desgracia eso era. Le dirigió una mirada de odio y esta vez con el Sharingan activado._

_La chica lo miro algo divertida. Eso lo desconcertó aun mas, siempre que miraba a alguien con el Sharingan, ese alguien entraba en pánico inmediatamente._

_-no trates de asustarme con tu Sharingan, lo he visto mil veces, estoy acostumbrada- dijo para después morderse la lengua._

_Sasuke la miro con los ojos como platos ¿Qué quería decir con que lo había visto mil veces? ¿acaso conocía a el maldito de Itachi? Iba a preguntárselo pero en ese instante Orochimaru apareció en frente de ellos_

-_Sasuke-kun, Daniela-san, felicitaciones por su combate. Daniela-san me sorprendiste, pensé que serias mas débil, por eso le dije a Sasuke-kun que no fuera muy brusco contigo y que no utilizara ciertos jutsus- dijo con su típica vos de mujer anciana.-creo que acertaron en hacerte chunin._

_¿Qué? ¿Esa débil era chunin? Hmp, en Suna realmente estaban desesperados._

_-gracias Orochimaru- dijo en un tono demasiado no educado.-por cierto, ¿Cuál será mi habitación?_

_-estará al lado de Sasuke-kun._

_Genial lo que le faltaba, tendría a esa chica de vecina._

_-Sasuke-kun, muéstrale el camino a Daniela-san…_

_-olvídalo- dijo cortante pasando por su lado- dile a kabuto, yo no soy el empleado de nadie- y así enfurruñado como estaba se fue a su habitación._

_Al día siguiente Dani llego disculpándose algo apenada, pero el paso de largo y en la tarde se desquito en un combate que tuvieron, ahí la pobre quedo como una semana en cama y el unas horas con algunas quemaduras._

_Realmente no sabia si todos se habían confabulado contra el o realmente querían volverlo loco. Pero el hecho es que fue él el que tuvo que llevarle la comida los cinco apestosos días que la chica estuvo en cama, incluso el primer día tuvo que darle de comer. La pregunta era ¿Por qué a el? Estaba kabuto, y estaban todos los malditos guardias y al idiota de Orochimaru se le ocurría precisamente que fuera el. Su estadía con Orochimaru era para hacerse mas fuerte y no para ser la niñera de una débil muchacha._

_Verdaderamente con esto no le quedaban muchas ganas de matarla, estaba seguro que el tendría que enterrar los restos, aunque pensándolo bien, podría quemarlos y botarlos al tarro de la basura._

_Los últimos dos días que tuvo que hacer de niñera la chica ya estaba totalmente recuperada, pero seguía en cama._

_Al sexto día, en el que supuestamente tendría que comenzar a entrenar y para el cual el se había preparado sicológicamente para no hacerla papilla, sabiendo las consecuencias obviamente, la chica no se había presentado a entrenar y solamente había salido de la habitación para hacerle una breve consulta a Kabuto._

_Así que picado por la curiosidad, y no es que le importara la salud de la chica, solo sana curiosidad, había entrado a la habitación sin tocar y la había visto sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y con una mueca de dolor. Al verla sintió algo de culpa, parece que se le había pasado un poquito la mano, pero también era su culpa por irritarlo así que ahora no se quejara, aunque el realmente era algo polvorita._

_-¿estás bien?- la preguntita._

_La chica le dirigió una mirada de agonía y le contesto-no, me estoy despedazando por dentro._

_La miro con una ceja levantada ¿y que se supone que significaría eso? Ni idea._

_-no te preocupes, los chicos como tu no entienden esas cosas- dijo con una mueca de dolor.-es normal, al parecer en este mundo los padres no son muy abiertos cuando deben tener una charla seria con los hijos para explicarles ciertas cosas_

_-si me lo explicas, puede que entienda tu situación- dijo picado por la curiosidad._

_La castaña lo miro con dudas y con una expresión algo divertida -en el colegio o la academia…como sea…¿vieron el aparato reproductor femenino y masculino?_

_-no_

_-¿entonces que les enseñaron? eso me lo pasaron a mi a los nueve años…-dijo algo cabreada, si que estaba irritada- bueno…creo que tendré que irme por lo fácil y hacer que no sea tan vergonzoso…lo que me pasa es una maldición, un proceso, una enfermedad o como quieran llamarlo que me sucede cada mes desde que tengo trece años…y a casi todas las mujeres les sucede mas o menos a la misma edad…aunque hay excepciones._

_-¿enfermedad?_

_-haber…como explicarlo…y hacer que no termines vomitando en el baño…cuando eras pequeño y tu mama estaba viva…¿alguna vez tu mama le encargo a Itachi que le fuera a comprar algo y este puso una mala cara?_

_-no recuerdo y tampoco me interesa- dijo fastidiado._

_-lo siento, pero es el único ejemplo que se me ocurre ¿alguna vez cuando tenias como cinco años acompañaste a tu hermano a comprar algo y cuando lo pidió Itachi estaba algo sonrojado y la atendedora lo miro divertida?_

_-¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde de algo tan estúpido?_

_-¡¿entonces como quieres que te lo explique si no pones de tu parte?! De acuerdo olvídalo…si te interesa pídele a Kabuto que te lo explique, pero después no te quejes…el no será tan sutil…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-los doctores nunca lo son, te lo digo por experiencia propia……haber…tu…¿tenias una compañera de equipo allá en Konoha?_

_-si ¿Qué sucede con Sakura?-pregunto de pronto interesado._

_-con que se llama Sakura ¿eh? Bonito nombre…significa flor de cerezo…_

_-¿Cuál es el punto?_

_-¿alguna vez Sakura se comporto extraña o falto a algún entrenamiento, o andaba muy callada, o muy irritable?_

_-no lo se, no me interesaba mucho por ella- contesto algo apenado, en esa etapa todavía no se daba cuenta que le gustaba._

_-¿Qué clase de amigo eras?_

_-cállate- dijo sin muchas ganas._

_-con amigos como tu mejor no tener enemigos-murmuro_

_-hmp- dijo bajando la mirada, tenía razón definitivamente no era un buen amigo, todo lo contrario era el peor amigo que puede existir._

_-oye anímate no quise decir eso._

_-me da igual lo que digas._

_-solo trataba de ser amable…………………………oye y esa chica…Sakura…¿te gustaba?_

_¡bingo! Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y un rubor casi invisible cubrió sus mejillas.-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_-bueno cuando comencé a tocar el tema…te mostraste mas interesado de lo que has estado en toda la semana y también te mostraste apenado y como si te arrepintieras de algo…no soy tonta…Sasuke…puedes decir que soy débil, terca, irritante, ingenua…pero no soy tonta._

_-hmp_

_-¿podrías dejar de decir esa palabrita? Mira que la escucho desde que soy pequeña.- cuestiona algo irritada._

_-hmp_

_-oye, por simple curiosidad, ¿tú también le gustas? ¿Hubo un besito de despedida? ¿O simplemente ni siquiera te despediste de ella?_

_-¿sabes? Mejor cállate, hablas puras idioteces, a mi no me gusta Sakura, es una molestia._

_La castaña volteo los ojos y luego lo miro divertida-por supuesto que no te gusta, Sasuke-kun, de seguro ese rubor es porque tienes fiebre, ja, no seas mentiroso._

_-no me llames Sasuke-kun_

_-Sasuke, ahora en serio ¿dejaste a la chica que te gustaba, a tus amigos, a la aldea que te vio crecer por una simple venganza sin sentido?_

_-tu no entiendes, no es una venganza sin sentido, yo soy un vengador, yo vivo desde los ocho años con ese único propósito._

_-bien, encuentras a Itachi, lo matas y esperemos que el no te mate a ti, pero y ¿después? ¿te has parado a pensar que harás después? ¿trataras de reconstruir tu clan? ¿con Sakura? ¿y que pasa si al momento de tu llegada el ya este con otro? Esta venganza te puede llevar años y ella no te esperara, además…le dijiste que te esperara…supongo…_

_-hmp…_

_-mi prima tenía razón…las mujeres maduramos primero que los hombres…los hombres son unos idiotas cavernícolas y el mundo sería mejor sin ellos…mi prima es una genio…yo conservaría a mi papa…a kio…a Ryou…a jorge…a mis hermanos…y a Gaara…y que a ti y a los demás les caiga un meteorito y que los mande a volar…que feliz seria el mundo…la la ra la la_

_-estas loca…_

_-seh, en estos días hablo puras estupideces, pero lo que dije acerca de tu venganza es cierto…de verdad…un día te darás cuenta y no habrá vuelta atrás…¿Por qué no tratas de arreglar el condoro ahora que todavía puedes?_

_-hmp, adiós._

_-¿sabes? En mi lista de Uchiha estas en el tercer lugar y eres el que menos me simpatiza y agradece que estoy contando a los vivos solamente._

_-piérdete…_

_-cállate Uchiha ow duele…- dijo quejándose._

*****

Su relación con Dani comenzó con el pie izquierdo y así fue durante los meses que la chica estuvo con Orochimaru, podría decirse en cierto modo que eran amigos. Lo que mas le confundía era que la chica siempre le decía que estaba en el tercer lugar y que era el que menos le simpatizaba, pero ¿Por qué tercer lugar? ¿acaso la chica sabia sobre Madara/tobi? Nunca se lo pregunto por que al momento del agradable comentario ya estaba lo bastante cabreado como para preocuparse.

La chica tenia razón con respecto a su venganza, aunque estuviera tragándose su orgullo, debía admitirlo.

Luego de este pequeño recuerdo volvía a sus interrogantes, ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura ya tenia novio? Naruto y lee estaban babosos por ella y el ni siquiera le dijo que lo esperara, solo le dijo ese gracias, realmente era el rey de los baka. Pero no le quedaba otra que arriesgarse…pero…y su venganza…¡al diablo la venganza!...como dijo su su amiga dani, era una venganza sin sentido y que le impidiria ser feliz.

La chica tenía razón en otra cosa, la mujer maduraba antes que el hombre…si estaba en lo correcto, para su desgracia; el hombre era un cavernícola…no, no eran unos cavernícolas; el mundo estaría mejor sin los hombre…mentira…las mujeres no pueden vivir sin los hombres; su prima era una genio…no sabria decirlo…no la conoce…;un meteorito debería caer y acabar con el y todos los hombres excepto su padre, Gaara y otras personas… falso…el meteorito debería caer exclusivamente sobre ella y así que se dejara de fastidiar y así el mundo quedaria en paz….sip, realmente era un gran amigo.

Karin lo saco de sus pensamientos con su típica voz chillona-sasuke-kun, siento una energía extraña, como la que tienen los las plantas, pero esta energía esta en movimiento.

-tal vez es solo un animal- dijo suigetsu.

-puede que tengas razón, pero el problema es que se mueve muy rápido y viene en nuestra dirección.

Hmp, hablando del rey de roma, reconocería esa energía insignificante donde fuera, para alguien que no conociera a la castaña ni a su chakra esa energía fácilmente podría confundirse con la energía que desprenden las plantas, o sea pequeñas palpitaciones y algunas personas ni siquiera podrían captar la energía. En el caso de Karin era diferente por supuesto, la pelirroja era mas sensible a las emisiones de chakra.

La pregunta era ¿Qué estaba haciendo la chica por estos lugares?

-se detuvo- dijo Karin con voz tensa. Los otros dos miembros de Hebi se pusieron en alerta.

Él solo se limito a sonreír, una típica media sonrisa.-hey, baka, muéstrate no tengo todo el día.- dijo con su típico tono de voz.

**

* * *

**

Bueno espero que este capi les haya gustado no tengo mucho mas que decir.

**Una cosa mas…no piensen que estoy loca porque aparece alguien que se llama Daniela. Los que lo han leído sabrán que tengo otro fic que se llama destino y que la tiene a ella como protagonista…pues bien…en este otro fic será como un personaje más…como si perteneciera realmente ahí. Es como que ambos fic estarán conectados de alguna forma y tendrán coherencia en cuanto a sus acontecimientos.**

**Y eso es todo…proximo capitulo: Reencuentro**


	2. Reencuentro

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capi del fic. Tenia pensado subirlo el dia lunes pero se me hizo imposible…tuve que preparar una disertación en powerpoint y eso me tuvo absorbida y además tenia otras pruebas y todo eso.**_

_**Pero ahora si puedo. Solo espero que la musa me acompañe. Bueno a leer.**_

_**Ah y una ultima cosa…naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen…ustedes ya saben el resto…en cuanto a Dani…ese personaje si que me pertenece**_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2

**Reencuentro**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, hermosa para casi todos, la única excepción era una pelirrosa que se despertaba luego de un agitado sueño.

Aquel sueño lo tenia noche tras noche y si bien no era tan terrible en el buen sentido de la palabra, tenia algo que lo hacia muy desesperante. Completamente y exasperantemente desesperante.

Se levanto con pereza y miro los números de su reloj, eran recién las 6:30 de la mañana y tenia el día libre, sin misiones, ni turnos en el hospital y ella se despertaba a las seis de la mañana, "genial" pensó sarcásticamente.

En estado de zombi se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha para despertarse un poco, aunque lo mejor seria meterse nuevamente bajo las calentitas tapas y dormir hasta mediodía (y nadie le podría decir nada porque es su día libre y hacia tiempo que no tenia uno) corre el riesgo de volver a tener ese sueño, que para su desgracia no la deja tranquila.

"tengo ese sueño desde que volvimos de esa misión" pensaba mientras las gotas cristalinas caían libremente por su cuerpo "últimamente ha habido puras malas noticias, nos enteramos de que Jiraiya–sama murió y nuevamente no pudimos traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun" pensaba mientras salía envuelta en una toalla.

Se puso su usual ropa, pero sin armas. Como todas las mañanas, se quedo observando la antigua foto del equipo siete, que agradables eran esos tiempos, todavía no se sabia de akatsuki ni de Orochimaru, en esos tiempos todavía estaba Sasuke-kun…sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en el, cada vez que lo hacia terminaba enroscada en un rincón de la habitación con la cara entre sus piernas botando lagrimas innecesarias.

Aun que estaban determinados a traerlo de vuelta fuera como fuera, ella estaba perdiendo un poco las esperanzas, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero…¿Qué se puede esperar si cuando lo vieron con Orochimaru la ultima vez, el chico no dudo ni un segundo en atacarlo? Tal vez era verdad que el Uchiha había roto todos los lazos que lo unían a Konoha y tal vez no regresaría nunca, por que según lo que había escuchado, había conseguido su tan anhelada venganza y…nada. Se alegraba de cierta forma, el pelinegro se había esforzado mucho por conseguirlo.

Con un hondo suspiro dejo la foto en su lugar, era aun temprano así que limpiaría la casa, para facilitarle el trabajo a su madre. Ella y su madre vivían solas en la casa, su padre había muerto cuando ella aun era pequeña, así que no lo recordaba muy bien. Últimamente la relación con su madre había mejorado considerablemente, se debía en gran medida en que la pelirrosa había madurado y aparte su medre había sido un gran apoyo cuando Sasuke abandono la aldea y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Así que se puso manos a la obra, comenzó por su habitación, luego ordeno los dos baños de la casa, después el living y el comedor y finalmente fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ella y su madre.

-Sakura, deberías estar en cama, es tu día libre- le dijo su madre apoyada en el marco de la entrada a la cocina mirándola tiernamente. Era una mujer pelirrosa de ojos dorados, muy parecida a ella físicamente.

-tranquila, oka-san, es que me caí temprano de la cama- dijo mientras sonreía traviesamente y su madre volteaba los ojos.

-deja que te ayude con el desayuno- dijo acercándose hacia su hija.

-iie, yo lo hago, tu anda al comedor, esto estará listo en algunos minutos.

La mujer suspiro pesadamente-hija de tu padre tenias que ser, igual de testaruda.

-de tal palo- murmuro la pelirrosa.

-tal astilla-completo su madre sonriendo.

Después de desayunar salió de la casa, ahora que se despertó temprano aprovecharía para caminar un rato por la villa, a esa hora no había mucha actividad así que no había muchas cosas entretenidas que pudiera hacer, por lo que sin pensarlo, comenzó a alejarse de la zona urbana llegando a unos de los muchos campos de entrenamiento.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que era el mismo campo de entrenamiento en el que tubo que pasar la prueba de los cascabeles, en ese tiempo todavía estaba Sasuke-kun…sacudió la cabeza "de nuevo con lo mismo" se reprocho mentalmente.

Se sentó a la orilla del rio que ahí se encontraba y suspiro pesadamente "¿como estará Sasuke-kun?" pensó mientras miraba las cristalinas aguas –la pelea con Itachi debió ser difícil, espero que esté bien- dijo tendiéndose en el césped y cerrando los ojos.

De pronto sintió un chakra distinto al de ella, pero esto no le importo mucho, aquel chakra le era familiar aunque no podría decir a quien pertenecía, así que continuo en la posición en la que estaba mientras sentía que alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Sakura…-dijo su acompañante con cautela.

Esa voz…no podía ser cierto…de seguro la confundió…abrió los ojos y se incorporo rápidamente y ahí lo vio, sus penetrantes ojos y negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, su cabello negro con reflejos azules, su piel pálida…no podía ser cierto…

-¿sa…sa…su…su…sasu…ke…k…kun?-tartamudeo de la impresión.

-hmp-expreso sonriendo de lado.

Verla nuevamente se sentía tan bien, si fuera por él la abrazaría y le daría un beso largo, pero aun no, primero debía asegurarse de algo.

-¡¡¡kai!!!-dijo la chica mientras hacía unos sellos con las manos, así que había creído que era una ilusión.

La confusión paso por el rostro de la pelirrosa y luego esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

-¡de verdad regresaste!-grito emocionada tirándosele encima y abrazándolo con fuerza.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por el abrazo, lo que provocó que cayera al piso con la pelirrosa encima suyo. La chica al darse cuenta de la cercanía con el pelinegro se puso más roja que un tomate y no atino a hacer nada, solo se quedo mirando esos penetrantes ojos negros que la miraban profundamente.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa provocando que la ojijade desviara su mirada avergonzada.

-gomenazai, Sasuke-kun-se disculpo parándose rápidamente.

-hmp-dijo todavía tendido en el césped-¿me ayudarás a levantarme?

Esto sorprendió a la pelirrosa, quien algo sonrojada le tendió la mano para que se parara.

-arigato-dijo ya de pie.

-no hay de que- dijo sonriéndole algo extrañada, según se acordaba Uchiha Sasuke nunca decía gracias ni por favor.

El chico la miro por unos momentos embelesado, hace tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa, esos hermosos ojos que ahora se hallaban cerrados ¿Cómo es que había soportado esos tres años sin verla? Un punzante dolor en su pecho provocó que se encorvara "mierda, Dani no termino de curarme"

-¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo asustada ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio -ven, siéntate, te voy a curar.

El chico sorprendentemente le hizo caso y se sentó a la orilla del rio. Dejo su katana a un lado y se quito su haori.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo a más no poder al ver el torso desnudo del pelinegro. Con algo de nerviosismo se sentó a su lado y comenzó a examinar la herida. Era grande pero al parecer ya habían comenzado a curársela. Acumulando chakra curativo en su mano comenzó a sanar las heridas, al menos la más grande, las otras eran más superficiales. Se dio cuenta que la frente del chico estaba vendada, seguramente alguien mas le había hecho curaciones…tal vez la chica que formaba parte de su nuevo equipo.

El chico se estremeció al sentir la mano de la chica en su pecho, esto si que era nuevo el gran Uchiha Sasuke nervioso, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor y de un deseo que nunca antes había sentido…miro a su pelirrosa mientras esta se concentraba en curarlo, estaba cambiada. Todos habían cambiado, pero ella ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer…le hubiera gustado haber estado esos tres años junto a ella, hubiera hecho algo mucho más productivo, había perdido ocho años de su vida en su venganza y ahora se arrepentía.

-Sasuke-kun…felicitaciones por tu venganza, al fin la cumpliste, me alegro por ti…-dijo la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-si…gracias…………-contesto el chico. No solo había cambiado en lo físico, también había cambiado un poco su forma de ser, la antigua Sakura al verlo se hubiera tirado encima suyo, bueno, literalmente eso paso­­­…pero la antigua Sakura era mas molesta, era su molestia. La pregunta ahora era si la chica seguía sintiendo lo mismo por el, si seguía sintiendo lo mismo que le dijo la noche que se marcho.

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, uno viajaba al pasado y se arrepentía de sus errores, y el otro se alegraba de tenerlo ahí, pero también sentía mucha vergüenza, seria muy difícil estar al lado del chico ya que este sabia de sus sentimientos y aunque el pelinegro no le presto mucha atención aquella noche y dudaba mucho que el muchacho recordara algo tan insignificante como eso…de igual manera ella se le declaro.

-¿y que has hecho durante estos tres años?-cuestiono tratando de romper el silencio en el que se encontraban.

-nada que valga la pena contar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ante una mirada escéptica de la pelirrosa.

Eso si que era raro, según se acordaba las sonrisas de Sasuke la mayoría de las veces eran con un toque de arrogancia y el de antes no estaría con ella y permitiendo que lo curara. El de antes tendría una expresión mucho mas fría, bueno en realidad su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo había algo distinto, una agradable diferencia que le gustaba.

Levanto su mirada y comenzó a observar al chico que miraba al rio perdidamente. Estaba mucho más guapo que antes, las facciones de su rostro eran perfectas y ese torso desnudo…no tendría palabras para describirlo…. El pelinegro pareció sentir que lo miraba y poso sus penetrantes ojos sobre ella, su rostro seguía siendo inexpresivo, pero sus ojos la miraban como si le quisieran decir algo.

-¿y como has estado tu?-cuestiono ahora el pelinegro casi en un susurro.

-eh…bien…como siempre…quiero decir…-respondió algo descolocada.

-escuche que eras alumna de la godaime…no todos tienen ese privilegio…felicitaciones…espero que seas buena en lo que haces.

-gra…gracias Sasuke-kun.

-hmp, y Naruto… ¿Cómo ha estado?- le había saltado la curiosidad de saber como estaba su mejor amigo, esperaba que su hiperactivo amigo lo siguiera viendo de sea forma.

-entrenando en miobuzan- dijo la pelirrosa cambiando a un semblante más triste.

-¿Dónde?-cuestiono extrañado.

-es el lugar donde están los gama, como Jiraiya-sama murió, Fukasaku-sama se ofreció a entrenarlo para enseñarle los senjutsus y para eso debe ir al lugar que te comente y…

-espera, espera- dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente, cosa que no era muy común en el, siempre cuando le comentaban algo el no parecía poner mucha atención, pero ahora estaba muy atento a lo que ella decía, cosa que la sorprendió.- ¿Qué son senjutsus?

-son las técnicas del ermitaño, Jiraiya-sama nunca consiguió ejecutarlas, pero Fukasaku-sama cree que Naruto podrá, y yo también lo creo, por que algún día se convertirá en un gran shinobi y tal vez en un honorable hokage. Yo lo creo ya que es el ninja número de uno de Konoha en sorprendernos- dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendida un poco por todo lo que acaba de decir.

Sasuke también estaba algo sorprendido ya que nunca pensó que Sakura pudiera hablar alguna vez así del dobe, al parecer se había formado un gran lazo entre ambos mientras él no estaba. Solo esperaba que solamente fuera un lazo de amistad, porque tener que pelear con Naruto por el amor de Sakura no le causaba mucha gracia, después de todo era su mejor amigo, aunque no quitaba que pudiera pelear por Sakura, claro, obviamente si se daba el caso.

-entiendo……

-pobre Naruto, fue una noticia muy fuerte enterarse de la muerte de su maestro, Jiraiya-sama era como un padre o un abuelo para el…

-lo siento por él, no es fácil perder a un ser querido, eso lo se por experiencia propia-dijo con una sonrisa triste tirando una piedra al rio.

Claro que tenía experiencia, en su vida había perdido a mucha gente que era preciada para el y ahora ultimo había perdido a alguien que también era importante. Si…su hermano aunque lo haya odiado todo ese tiempo igual sentía un lazo con el, era su hermano y ahora que sabia la verdad… si tan solo la hubiera sabido antes tal vez lo hubiera comprendido, estaba claro que Itachi había asesinado al clan, pero puede que se lo hubiera perdonado, después de todo había un motivo detrás de todo.

-estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere que has regresado a Konoha- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna- porque…te vas a quedar en la villa…supongo-dijo dubitativa.

No se había puesto a pensar en eso, ¿y si el chico no tenía pensado regresar a Konoha? ¿Y si estaba ahí por otras razones? Si se iba nuevamente ella estaba determinada a hacer que se quedara por todos los medios, seria muy doloroso volver a perderlo…pero…prácticamente el chico no tenia muchos lazos con la aldea, y si ya se había ido una vez, nada le impedía hacerlo nuevamente y… ¿Quién era ella para impedírselo? Ella era solo una molestia, como el siempre le decía y no lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el chico se quedara por la fuerza.

El muchacho la miro fijamente, serio. Esa mirada…esas miradas hacían que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

-¿quieres que me quede?-cuestiono mirándola a los ojos, con una expresión seria y fría, pero en sus ojos podía leer otra emoción… ¿ansiedad? No podría estar segura.

-si-respondió confundida ¿a que venia esa pregunta?

El chico sonrió de forma arrogante-entonces me quedo-sentencio mirándola satisfecho.

¿Perdón? ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Había decidido quedarse porque ella dijo que así lo hiciera? No, no podía ser verdad.

-Sasuke-kun……si yo hubiera dicho lo contrario, o sea que no quería que te quedaras… ¿Qué hubieras hecho?- cuestiono algo avergonzada por la pregunta.

-……

Difícil de responder, había decidido preguntarle e ella, para que ella dijera si lo quería o no cerca…y la respuesta le dio una esperanza de que la chica tal vez aun sentía lo mismo por el, pero… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si la chica le hubiera dicho que no quería que se quedara? ¿Hubiera abandonado la aldea nuevamente? Esa era la idea sin lugar a dudas…pero… ¿hubiera sido capaz? ¿O tal vez hubiera tratado por todos los medios que la pelirrosa cambiara de opinión?

-no lo se…supongo que me hubiera marchado- dijo sorprendiéndola.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió entre avergonzada y esperanzada, realmente no sabia que era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-bueno…-uff, se venia la parte difícil ¿Cómo le diría que la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo? Eran tan solo dos palabras, pero a la vez tan difíciles de pronunciar…sobre todo para el, sin saber por que se sonrojo débilmente lo cual no fue visto por la pelirrosa…que alivio…-yo…

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito alguien perfectamente conocido para el, como no saberlo si tenía la voz tan chillona.

Los demás miembros del equipo Hebi aparecieron de los arboles. Karin miro fulminante a Sakura, quien de inmediato se paro y se puso en posición de defensa y con una mirada fría.

-¡Sasukito! ¿Quién es esa chica?-cuestiono la pelirroja con tono posesivo.

Ese 'Sasukito' molesto enormemente a Sasuke ¿Cómo que Sasukito? ¿Con que derecho le decía así?

-¡oye pelo de chicle no te acerques a mi Sasukito! ¡El es mío!-dijo fuertemente con su voz chillona, como seguía sorda tenia que hablar mas fuerte y como no se callaba nunca, se había vuelto realmente un infierno viajar con ella.

-Suigetsu- dijo calmadamente mirando a un chico con cara de tiburón.

-ya se, ya se, yo tampoco quiero escucharla, tu no la tuviste que soportar todo el trayecto-dijo golpeado la nuca de la pelirroja que inmediatamente quedo inconsciente-por fin algo de paz- dijo aliviado, dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa que miraba confundida a los recién llegados-wow, ¿Quién esta preciosidad? Por favor dime tu nombre, estoy seguro que es igual de hermoso que tu, digno de un ángel.-dijo provocando un gran sonrojo en la pelirrosa.

¿Perdón? ¿Con que derecho le decía eso a **SU** Sakura?, comenzó a sentir unos celos enormes, deseaba atravesar en esos momentos a su compañero con su katana y luego cortarlo en diminutos pedacitos para que nadie pudiera encontrarlos… "cálmate" se dijo mentalmente.

-hmp- espeto fastidiado-Suigetsu, ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?

-bueno, luego de que conversaras con aquella muchacha rarita que tienes por amiga, en esa especie e barrera que hizo, nos dijiste que hiciéramos lo que e os antojara, pero que tu volvías a Konoha, así que decidimos seguirte. Iremos donde la hokage para pedirle que nos acepte en la aldea.

-entiendo…-dijo cabreado y molesto-adelántense, yo voy después-ordeno fríamente.

-hai-dijeron Juugo y Suigetsu mientras tomaban a su compañera y desaparecían casi al instante por entre los arboles.

Nuevamente se quedaron los dos solos. Sasuke seguía sentado con el torso desnudo y Sakura se hallaba de pie perpleja por lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. '_aquella muchacha rarita que tienes por amiga'_ esas palabras la habían dejado sumamente sorprendida… ¿de que amiga hablaba aquel chico? …ni idea.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?-cuestiono con curiosidad.

-el resto de mi equipo, el alto y de pelo naranja se llama Juugo, el otro chico se llama Suigetsu y la pelirroja se llama Karin-respondió sin darle importancia.

-la chica pelirroja… ¿es tu novia cierto?-cuestiono temiéndose la respuesta.

-¿Quién? ¿Karin? ¿Crees que caería tan bajo?- levanto una ceja divertido por las ocurrencias de la pelirrosa.

-no, de hecho no-esbozo una sonrisa triste, por supuesto que eso también se aplicaba en ella, Sasuke nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella.

-¿no vas a seguir curándome?-cuestiono mirándola a lo que la chica dio un respingo.

-todavía falta un poco- dijo sentándose y acumulando nuevamente chakra en su mano.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente. Sasuke estaba molesto, había interrumpido el momento en el que le diría a Sakura todo lo que sentía. Ahora nuevamente tendría que encontrar la oportunidad para decírselo y además debía pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado.

-listo-dijo la pelirrosa dejando de emanar chakra curativo –sane la mayoría de tus heridas.

-arigato- dijo parándose con el haori ya puesto.- ¿me acompañaras a ver a la quinta?-cuestiono mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-eh…si…claro-respondió algo sonrojada y extrañada. Según se acordaba el chico siempre la despreciaba y cuando ella lo invitaba a alguna parte, él simplemente le decía que entrenara y que no pensara en estupideces ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?. Había una gran diferencia entre el tono que uso con su equipo y en el que se dirigió a ella ¿Por qué? Otra cosa que le llamo la atención era que el chico conocía perfectamente la aldea y hubiera podido ir donde la hokage perfectamente, pero… ¿Por qué estaba ahí junto a ella y no donde la hokage? ¿Por qué había aceptado que lo curara? Y la pregunta que la intrigaba aun más… ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma con ella?

-¿nos vamos?-cuestiono el chico a caminar con la mano en los bolsillos.

La chica se puso a su lado y se quedo mirándolo mientras caminaba. Ahora estaba mucho más atractivo y más alto que antes. Quería abrazarlo, cobijarse entre sus brazos, pero sabia que él la rechazaría…como siempre lo hacia…

Así que solo se quedo a su lado mientras lo miraba embobada…uf…realmente eso nunca cambiaría.

Sasuke por su parte recordó la conversación que había tenido para ahora estar caminando al lado de la pelirrosa.

_**

* * *

**_

Espero que les haya gustado no se si sasuke estuvo algo ooc…espero que no y si así fue espero que no haya sido tan malo.

_**El próximo capi se llamara…revelaciones….ahí se explicara por que Sasuke apareció frente a Sakura.**_

_**Y eso es todo supongo, ya saben el botoncito verde sirve para hacerme feliz.**_


	3. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 3**

**Revelaciones **

* * *

—_cállate, Uchiha…aunque me sorprende que te acuerdes de mi.__—__ dijo la chica apareciendo por entre los arboles. No había cambiado mucho, había menos de un año desde que la vio por ultima vez, solamente su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, seguía usando las mismas vestimentas rosadas y negras, solo podría agregar que ahora en su espalda estaba la funda de una katana._

—_hmp, tiendo a recordar las cosas desagradables._

—_je je, ya somos dos__—__ dijo acercándose y quedando frente a el, ahí hizo una mueca de fastidio__—__ no ha pasado ni un año y tu ya estas mas alto._

—_y parece que tu te achicaste__—__ dijo con su típico tono arrogante._

—_nunca cambiaras__—__dijo rolando los ojo._

—_lo mismo puedo decir de ti._

—…………—_dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza._

—_¿y que andas haciendo por acá?__—__ pregunto picado por la curiosidad notando como su equipo lo miraban algo sorprendidos, seh, realmente era raro para ellos ver a uchiha Sasuke conversando tan amenamente con una persona, bueno, en realidad lo raro era escucharlo hablar para otra cosa que no sea dar ordenes o contestar cosas._

—_misión…….__—__ dice mirándolo__—__¿me puedes decir que te paso?...mírate…estas herido y algunas heridas son graves…deberías estar descansando…haber…déjame curarte.__—__ dice preocupada comenzando a emanar el chakra curativo._

—_yo lo curo__—__ dijo Karin algo molesta y celosa._

—_deberías haberlo hecho antes__—__ dijo sin dejar de emanar el chakra verde.__—__por cierto no sabia que__—__podías detectarme, en ese caso debí haber sido un poco mas cuidadosa._

—_pensé que ya lo estabas siendo__—__ dijo Karin extrañada y algo molesta._

—_nah, en realidad estaba liberando la mayor cantidad posible de chakra para que Sasuke me detectara, pero solo logro que mi chakra parezca la energía de la naturaleza. Lo bueno es que sasuke conoce mi energía__—__ dijo sin despegar los ojos de la herida que se hallaba sanando__—__por cierto, sean mas cuidadosos, detecte sus chakras a mas de un kilometro de distancia._

—_gracias por el consejo__—__ dijo amablemente suigetsu._

—_no hay de que. Oye sasuke ¿Qué te paso?_

—_mate a Itachi__—__ contesto fríamente._

_La chica pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, tratando de procesar la información. Dejo de emanar la energía y con su dedo comenzó a apretar fuertemente la herida que estaba mas grave._

—_ouch, ¿Por qué haces eso?__—__pregunto furioso con el sharingan activado._

—_no te quejes, te lo mereces. _

—_hmp._

—_pensé que me ibas a hacer caso__—__ le reprocho frustrada.__—__no se porque pero pensé que pensarías en mi consejo._

—_hmp__—__ dijo desviando la mirada. En esos momentos realmente le hubiera gustado hacerle caso, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer?_

—_veo que no estas para nada contento__—__comento la chica comenzando a sanar nuevamente la herida __—__eso quiere decir que ya te enteraste._

_Sorprendido la miro con los ojos abiertos ¿Cuántas cosas sabia Dani? Así que el primer lugar pertenecía a itachi o a Madara, hmp, se lo merecía y él que la consideraba una amiga, estaba claro que el sentimiento no era mutuo._

—_deberías alegrarte… en mi lista subiste de lugar…_

_Subir de lugar…claro. Ahora que itachi estaba muerto él estaba en el segundo lugar de dos uchihas, eso era realmente halagador._

—_por supuesto, ahora estoy en el segundo lugar__—__ dijo esbozando un amarga sonrisa._

_La chica suspiro con pesar y se concentro en el chakra que emanaba de sus manos. Los demás miembros del equipo Hebi observaban la escena extrañados, de seguro nunca habían visto a Sasuke Uchiha conversar de esa forma con alguien, ni menos con una chica y muchos menos que él permitiera que esta le diera sermones. En la mirada de Karin, sin embargo, no había algo como confusión o curiosidad, sino algo que se podría interpretar como ¿celos? Hmp, no podría estar seguro._

—…_Sasuke…necesito hablar contigo__—__ dijo mirando al equipo Hebi__—__ en privado…no se ofendan chicos…pero necesito hablar con su jefe__—__ dijo lanzando una pequeña risita, como si algo fuera realmente divertido._

_¿Conversar? ¿Para que quiere hablar a solas con el? ¿acaso hay mas cosas de las que deba enterarse?_

—_Sasuke-kun__—__ llamo Karin asustada. _

_Y dele con el Sasuke-kun, ¿tenían todas que agregarle esa pequeña e irritante palabra a su nombre? Claro que si ese `Sasuke-kun´ provenía de la boca de Sakura la cosa cambia…se golpeo mentalmente, ahora no era el momento de pensar en ella, el tono de Karin era realmente alarmante._

—_¿Qué sucede?__—__ cuestiono._

— _siento un chakra muy poderoso acercándose a gran velocidad. Esta a aproximadamente a unos cuatro kilómetros de aquí, llegara en menos de cinco minutos, tal vez dos o tres minutos. _

_¿Dos minutos?, eso era alarmantemente rápido, si sus cálculos eran correctos, si llegaba ahí en dos minutos, era por que se desplazaba a una velocidad de 120km/h __—__pónganse en alerta__—__ ordeno automáticamente. Ahora que el chakra se acercaba podía detectarlo con mayor facilidad, Karin tenía razón, era muy poderoso y también le parecía familiar, podía estar seguro de aquello._

—_Sasuke, de veras que necesito hablar contigo, es urgente__—__dijo nuevamente la castaña._

—_ahora no Daniela__—__ gruñó activando su Sharingan, tomando inmediatamente, si es eso posible, una expresión mucho mas seria "¿Quién diablos será?" pensó esforzándose por recordar ese familiar chakra._

—_estúpido__—__gruñó la castaña entre dientes. Se cruzo y frunció ligeramente el ceño__—__no se para que activas el Sharingan, no le podrás ganar, te pateara el trasero y si es necesario yo también lo hare._

_La miro algo sorprendido e incrédulo ¿patearle el trasero? ¿A el?__—__pensé que en un modo algo retorcido nosotros éramos amigos__—__ comento lanzando un risa, pero sin rastro de humor._

—_si, tienes razón, en un sentido algo retorcido nosotros somos amigos, igual como tu y Naruto cuando todavía eran amigos. Pero aquella persona que en algunos minutos llegara también es mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo. Y yo no lo voy a traicionar, no seré como tu, los amigos son algo muy especial que hay que aprender a valorar. Te estaría traicionando a ti y no me gusta la idea, pero bueno…aprenderás como se siente que un amigo te traicione__—__ sonrió tristemente__—__llámame cruel, pero estar con Orochimaru durante tres meses afecto un poco a mi criterio. Ah, por cierto, gracias por matarlo, yo no intente matarlo por que iba contra mis principios, pero tu…_

_Sasuke solo la miraba algo mareado mientras la chica seguía hablando. A través de su visión periférica noto las distintas expresiones de sus compañeros. Karin miraba fastidiada a la chica, suigetsu la miraba divertido y juugo la miraba extrañado. Volvió a la mirada de Karin e intuyo que la pelirroja en su mente maquinaba formas de matar a la castaña, se podía ver en su mirada. Le lanzo una fría mirada de advertencia que la pelirroja capto de inmediato._

_Siguió escuchando a la castaña que seguía hablando sobre ética, sus principios, las diferencias entre ellos y comenzaba a sacarle en cara que era un traidor, eso ya lo estaba comenzando a irritar y digamos que el no es de esas personas que tienen paciencia, además la castaña no se callaba nunca y eso lo irritaba aun mas. Definitivamente eso nunca cambiaría._

—_hablas demasiado__—__ dijo fastidiado._

—_entonces me callo__—__ dijo dejando de hablar inmediatamente, de acuerdo, eso si que era nuevo, Dani era muy testaruda y nunca hacia caso, aunque estuviera en presencia de Orochimaru. _

_No entendía como Orochimaru no la había matado, no es que quisiera que la chica muriera, pero viendo la forma de ser de Dani y que Orochimaru odiaba la descortesía era algo…inusual que la hubiera dejado viva…la respuesta que encontró le hizo voltear los ojos, por supuesto, a Orochimaru no le convenía matarla ya que la castaña poseía información muy valiosa de su mundo, aunque la serpiente nunca logro que soltara algo. Y por otro lado Dani tenía un gran potencial, incluso Orochimaru había considerado marcarla con el sello maldito, aun no tiene claro por que no lo hizo._

—_Dani estas extraña__—__ acuso estrechando un poco los ojos. Y cuando eso sucedía era por que algo se traía entre manos._

—_muy observador Sasuke-kun__—__dijo en un tonito extremadamente irritante esbozando una sonrisa traviesa__—__y yo que pensé que no me conocías, bueno, supongo que eres un mejor amigo de lo que yo pensaba, la próxima vez que conversemos lo tendré en cuenta, no quiero meter la pata__—__ murmuro pensativa__—__ aunque debo decir que tu capacidad intelectual ha bajado considerablemente Sasuke-kun__—__comento burlona__—__ni siquiera tienes activado el Sharingan._

_¿Qué? La miro sorprendido sin entender ¿a que mierda se refería? ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Qué había pasado por alto? En ese momento recordó algo que hizo que se golpeara internamente ¡¡¡mierda!!! La chica lo único que estaba haciendo era distraerlo para que su amigo pudiera llegar sin problemas. Y TODOS habían Caído en su trampa._

—_hasta que te diste cuenta__—__ comento volteando los ojos y en un tono cansado__—__ eres demasiado lento, o yo AHORA soy mas inteligente que tu SA-SU-KE__—__ digo mostrando la lengua con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Fulmino a la muchacha con el sharingan activado y furioso volteo a mirar a Karin, esa inútil también había caído._

—_Karin, dime a que distancia esta__—__ pero la pelirroja lo miraba extrañada __—__¡¡¡hey, Karin!!! ¡¡Obedece!! ¿Qué esperas?._

—_es inútil Sasuke, Karin no puede escucharte, por mas que grites ella no podrá escucharte y no entenderá lo que quieras decirle al menos que lea la mente o los labios__—__ dijo mirando rápidamente hacia los arboles, de los cuales salen un chico vestido con un abrigo largo con una capucha que impide que se le vea el rostro__—__ claro que por supuesto tu puedes escuchar lo que ella te dice, pero eso en estos momentos no es de mucha utilidad._

—_hmp, cualquiera que sea el genjutsu en el que me hayas metido, ten por seguro que saldré de el de inmediato.__—__dijo muy seguro de si mismo, por supuesto que iba a salir de ahí._

—_¿genjutsu? Hmp, esto no es ningún genjutsu, básicamente es una barrera de sonido, es de bastante utilidad y lo mejor es que ningún dojutsu puede detenerlo, bueno hay una excepción._

—_¿Cómo lo hiciste? No has hecho ningún sello._

—_yo no lo hice y el tampoco__—__ dijo apuntando al desconocido__—__ es solo que podria decirse que tengo una especie de ángel guardián, invisible a tus ojos por supuesto, claro que es invisible cuando le conviene__—__dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, el desconocido que acababa de llegar se rio entre dientes._

—_Dani-chan__—__¿Dani-chan? De acuerdo eso era nuevo__—__ di lo que tenias que decir o si no Sasuke se volverá loco, ya es demasiado que haya podido soportarte esos tres meses, no abusemos de la suerte._

—_para eso debes mostrar tu rostro y decir quien eres__—__dijo picada._

—_preferiría mostrarme cuando hayas aplanado un poco el terreno__—__respondió con una voz grave, el recién llegado era un poco mas alto que el._

—_gracias por el apoyo hermanito lindo__—__ dijo suspirando con pesar._

_¿Hermano? ¿Desde cuando la chica tenia un hermano mayor? De acuerdo los hermanos no son solo los de sangre._

_La muchacha se dispuso a hablar pero algo pareció molestarla, con el seño ligeramente fruncido observo como Karin venia corriendo con un kunai en la mano._

—_lo que sea que le hayas hecho a sasuke-kun las pagaras._

_Pero cuando llego hasta cierto punto choco con una especie de campo de fuerza, este la retuvo por algunos segundos para luego expulsarla fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol, quedando la pelirroja inconciente de inmediato._

_Dani bufo de forma arrogante y después sin muchas ganas salio de la barrera._

—_hey, ustedes, si no quieren terminar igual o peor que su compañera, les recomiendo que ni se les ocurra acercarse.__—__dijo a juugo y a suijetsu que la miraban sorprendidos._

—_¿Cómo hiciste eso?__—__pregunto extrañado y asustado a la vez._

—_cualquiera que trate de entrar o salir de la barrera por la fuerza chocara con las ondas de sonido, las vibraciones hicieron que tu amiga saliera expulsada hacia atrás. Te recomiendo que no le hables por algunos días, el fuerte sonido al que estuvo expuesta le provoco una sordera temporal._

—_¿y a el por que no le sucedió?__—__ inquirió algo agradecido, pasar de Karin por algunos días realmente era una bendición._

—_Kiara sabe a quien deja entrar y a quien no__—__ respondió el encapuchado._

—_¿Kiara?_

—_bueno Sasuke, supongo que nadie nos interrumpirá, la verdad es que debo cumplir una misión._

—_¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?__—__ cuestiono con una ceja levantada y sin entender a donde quería llegar la chica con todo eso._

—_es que esta misión no me la encomendó suna ni konoha, es una misión o también favor, como quiera s que me pidió tu hermano._

_¿un favor que itachi le pidió a……........Dani? ¿desde cuando se conocían esos dos? ¿Qué mas debía decirle dani?_

—_supongo que te debes preguntar como lo conocí, eso no tiene mucha importancia en esos momentos._

—_¡¿Cómo que no tiene importancia?!__—__ cuestiono molesto activando su sharingan ¿Cómo no iba a tener importancia que ellos dos se conocieran y que además itachi le haya pedido un favor?__—__¡¡¡hey dime!!!__—__dijo acercándose a la castaña y la agarro por los hombros._

—_no hay para que ponerse histérico Sasuke__—__ dijo el desconocido separándolo y poniéndose delante de Dani, protegiéndola con su cuerpo__—__ bueno supongo que Dani no supo como allanarte el terreno, puede que esto te calme un poco__—__dijo sacando la capucha y dejando ver a un joven pelinegro, de profundos ojos azabaches, tez pálida y cabello desordenado, se parecía mucho a el __—__¿me recuerdas Sasuke?_

—_¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_mi nombre…mi nombre es Fujiwara Kiosuke, pero entes me llamaba Uchiha Kiosuke__—__dijo activando su keke genkai__—__¿me recuerdas ahora?_

_Sasuke se limito a abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y se quedo estático por la sorpresa, Kiosuke, su primo, claro que lo recordaba, el fue la ultima persona de su clan que vio antes de que fuera masacrado._

_Pero se suponía que Kiosuke había muerto salvando a sus amigos de regreso de suna, había sido una misión de rango B._

_En ese momento todo le encajo perfectamente, ahí entendió por que dani siempre le decía que estaba en el lugar, seguramente kiosuke estaba en le primer, ella había dicho que era su mejor amigo._

—_pero se suponía que tu estabas muerto._

—_se suponía__—__ dijo con una media sonrisa__—__ tengo mucho que explicarte._

—_¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerto? ¿Perdiste la memoria?_

—_no, no, no, supongo que no se, podría decir que nada me ataba a la aldea__—__ dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza__—__no, no fue eso, había gente muy importante para mi en Konoha, como tu, Midori y…taro, pero yo tenia apenas once años y bueno…enterarte de golpe que toda tu familia fue masacrada, por tu primo…que su hermano menor fue el único sobreviviente del que se tenga conocimiento…supongo que en ese momento pensé que nada me ataba a Konoha, así que opte por dejar de ser ninja y llevar una vida relativamente normal, la familia Fujiwara me acogió y ahora soy parte de su familia, quedarme en suna fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, es posible que ambos estuviéramos ahora en las mismas condiciones._

—_así que ya no eres ninja__—__comento pensativo._

—…_em, Sasuke, no estaba bromeando cuando dije que él fácilmente podría patearte el trasero ni tampoco cuando dije que gustosa le ayudaría__—__ dijo la chica con una sonrisa arrogante.__—__no eres el único que se ha hecho fuerte._

_Sasuke miro fulminante a la muchacha mientras Kiosuke se reía entre dientes._

—_¿Cómo la soportas?__—__cuestiono fastidiado._

—_ya estoy acostumbrado._

—_caigo muy bien a la gente que no es amargada como tu, Sasuke._

—_nadie pidió tu opinión__—__dijo irritado, ¿es que la chica nunca iba cambiar?_

—_bueno a lo que venia__—__ dijo la castaña tomando una expresión mucho mas seria__—__ Itachi nos dijo…el sabia que tu ibas a poder matarlo y si eso no sucedía estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer…me pregunto cual fue la opción que tomo, supongo que fue la segunda._

_Genial, ahora lo catalogaban de débil, sin hacer ningún comentario siguió escuchando a la castaña._

—_lo que Kiosuke y yo debíamos hacer era buscarte luego de su muerte, tu hermano nos dijo donde pelearían. Se suponía que luego de encontrarte te diríamos toda la verdad, pero creo que Madara se nos adelanto, pensamos que el equipo de Konoha lo retendría por mas tiempo__—__explico la chica__—__quisimos detener a Itachi, al menos yo pensaba que era injusto, pero el dijo que era su destino__—__ dijo mirando el piso apretando sus puños fuertemente.__—__la ultima vez que lo vi me pidió este favor y como ves yo lo cumplí, ahora depende de ti._

—…_._

—_supongo que eso es todo, de seguro Madara te ilustro muy bien en lo que quería hacer tu clan y la orden del consejo, el comienzo de todo, la participación de tu hermano en todo esto. Lo otro que debíamos decirte era lo de Kiosuke, ya sabes lo suficiente de el…y bueno lo otro…supongo que se puede dejar para después._

—_¿es que todavía hay mas?_

—_si…pero no te preocupes son cosas sin importancias, no creo que lo debas saber ahora…__—__dijo algo nerviosa._

_La miro con mirada escéptica, no se tragaba eso de que eran cosas sin importancias, pero decidió no decir nada, tal vez es mejor que no se entere de algunas cosas._

—_supongo que tienes mucho sobre que pensar, te aconsejo que no tomes decisiones apresuradas. Vengarte no es una muy buena idea y no cambiara nada__—__dijo Kiosuke._

—_o se__—__dijo mirando el cielo, ya había parado de llover y ni siquiera se había percatado._

—_genial dijo Dani fastidiada__—__tu novia ya se despertando, no puedo creer que hayas reemplazado a Sakura por ese espécimen, en una cuatro ojos y además tiene una cara de p….. que no se la puede, ¿es que acaso estas ciego? ¿Nunca te han llevado a un oculista?, deberían, pues parece que el problema es grave._

—_Karin no es mi novia__—__ dijo con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz, no le hacia mucha gracia que lo creyeran capaz de tal estupidez._

—_eso espero por que no puedo creer que puedas caer tan bajo._

—………………_._

—_no es por ser entrometida ni nada por el estilo pero ¿que vas hacer?_

—_no lo se__—__ respondió bajando la minada._

_¿Qué haría? Quería ver tanto a Sakura pero ¿y si ella lo detestaba? Además ahora que sabia la verdad le seria difícil controlarse sabiendo que el consejo junto a Danzo fueron los que dieron la orden del exterminio del clan._

_Pero…tal vez, solo tal vez si volvió algunas cosas podrían ser igual que antes, podrían volver a ser un equipo, por supuesto que ahora todos estarían mas maduros, las relaciones no serian las mismas y le costarla ganarse de nuevo sus confianzas, pero no los volvería a defraudar._

—_podrías regresar a Konoha, Naruto y Sakura estarán muy felices, ellos realmente se han esforzado mucho para intentar llevarte de regreso, ellos se han hecho fuertes._

—_si regreso a Konoha…_

—_si regresas a Konoha, podrás llevar una vida tranquila. Incluso si se te derrite el corazón hasta podrías declarártele a Sakura, tiempo después podrías comenzar una vida con ella y tener tu tan anhelada descendencia. Porque supongo que tienes planeado tener hijos, o si no el famoso clan Uchiha terminara desapareciendo y esto va para los dos__—__ dijo apuntando a ambos Uchihas que la miraban serios__—__como Itachi esta muerto…el numero de Uchihas vivos se reduce a tres y el numero de los que están en condiciones de procrear a dos, porque no creo que aquí vendan la pastillita azul, aunque por lo que se los hombres pueden producir espermatozoides hasta bien avanzada edad…__—__comento pensativa__—__así que tu podrías tener hijos con Sakura__—__dijo apuntándolo __—__y tu con Midori__—__ dijo apuntando a su primo y finalmente callándose._

—_finalmente, ya era hora de que te callaras._

—_¿Pastillita azul?__—__inquirió con algo de curiosidad, eso de la patillita azul le había quedado rondando por la cabeza, ¿que quiso decir la castaña?. De inmediato recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de su primo._

—_no le des mas cuerda, ya sabes como es, no se calla nunca._

"_mierda tiene razón, espero que no me haya escuchado" pensó mientras se golpeaba mentalmente._

—_Bueno ¿Qué harás?__—__cuestiono la chica, menos mal que no lo había escuchado._

—_no lo se__—__ dijo nuevamente, no sabe que hacer, esta en una encrucijada. podría intentar vengarse y llevar una vida infeliz o volver a Konoha, estar con Sakura y ser feliz, pero además siempre tendría que estar con esos viejos al frente y no podría hacer nada._

—_si tu no lo sabes ¿entonces quien?__—__cuestionó fastidiada__—__mira, desperdiciaste ocho años de tu vida tratando de vengarte, tratando de matar al asesino de tu clan y finalmente cuando lo consigues, resulta que tu mismo te conviertes en un asesino de tu clan. Por lo menos Itachi lo hizo por que no tuvo elección, si no exterminaba al clan se produciría una guerra civil, pero tu… siempre tuviste elección…pudiste haberlo perdonado…claro que sin saber la verdad eso es difícil para cualquiera …pero ahora que lo sabes…por favor no cometas un error…ya perdiste tu infancia y la etapa mas bonita…por favor ahora no pierdas a las únicas personas aparte de mi y Kio-nii-chan, que confían en ti, por que eso pasara si sigues así, terminaras perdiendo a tu mejor amigo y a la chica que siempre se preocupo por ti…¿no crees que vengándote pierdes mas de lo que ganas?...por favor…aunque sea la primera vez desde que nos conocimos…hazme caso y sobre todo escucha a tu corazón, vengarte no es lo que realmente quieres, eso lo sabes en lo mas intrínseco de tu ser…__—__dijo la chica botando una que otra lagrima._

_La miro sorprendido, siempre pensó que la castaña era una chica inmadura y molesta, pero había estado equivocado, era mas madura que cualquier chica de catorce años que haya conocido y una buena amiga, la única y mejor amiga que alguien puede tener._

_Al pensar eso esbozo una sonrisa, su típica media sonrisa y la miro de forma cálida, la chica tenia razón, no podía sacrificar todo lo que era impórtate para el por una entupida venganza sin sentido._

—_hmp, tienes razón, arigato, Daniela._

_La castaña lo miro sorprendida y luego se seco las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano__—__para eso están los amigos…__—__dijo esbozando una sonrisa y abrazándolo fuertemente, Sasuke se sorprendió pero ni siquiera pensó en separarla, en vez de eso la abrazo también, hmp, su amiga Dani nunca cambiaria._

_**Un amigo es alguien que te presta sus alas cuando a las nuestras se ha olvidado como volar**_

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

**Hola, espero que el capi les haya gustado aunque no hubiera sasusaku, pero en el proximo capitulo ya habrá.**

**Actualizare si me dejan reviews, no sopy muy exigente pero a mi me gusta que al menos me critiquen.**

**no se si les gusto el mensaje final sobre la amistad, XD  
**


	4. Admision

**Errores pasados**

**Capitulo 4**

**Admisión**

* * *

Mientras caminaban por la aldea, la mayoría de los aldeanos se volteaban para ver al "último Uchiha" con sorpresa.

Sasuke mantenía su vista al frente y a veces miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa que se mantenía mirando el piso, pensativa.

— ¿en que piensas? — cuestiono dubitativo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto y ese día había hablado lo que normalmente hablaba en una semana o incluso más.

—Etto…—dijo levemente sonrojada— es que…esto me da nostalgia—confeso avergonzada mientras su acompañante levantaba una ceja sin comprender.

— ¿nostalgia? — susurro.

—h...Hai…hace tiempo que yo no caminaba a tu lado Sasuke-kun— dijo con una sonrisa mirando el cielo, para luego volver a fijar sus orbes jades en el pelinegro —ahora todos hemos crecido…pero tal vez…algunas cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…como tus peleas con Naruto— comentó divertida para esconder aquel sentimiento amargo que le habían dejado todos los insultos, las miradas frías que el pelinegro le dirigía y que volvería a dirigirle.

—Hmp— espeto desviando su mirada para luego volver a mirarla pero esta vez con una sonrisa arrogante —sigues siendo una molestia— dijo mientras en su mente se corregía.

"mi molestia" y nadie le quitaría ese derecho, absolutamente nadie…al menos eso pensaba el…pero las cosas siempre pueden cambiar

La chica lo miro con una sonrisa triste, las cosas seguirían siendo como antes, de eso estaba segura…bueno casi…ya que las miradas del chico eran diferentes a las de frialdad y desprecio que le dirigía en antaño ¿Qué había cambiado?, sea cual fuera el cambio, el hecho es que ella seguía siendo una molestia para el Uchiha.

Que nuevamente le dijeran "molestia", una palabra que hace tiempo no oía, hería en lo mas profundo su orgullo, si cualquier otra persona se lo hubiera dicho ,ella ya estaría golpeándola…pero…¿Qué podía hacer si el Uchiha era quien se lo decía? ¿Molestarse, tirársele encima? Simplemente no podía, lo quería demasiado ¿no volver a dirigirle la palabra? Hum…eso no le importaría en lo mas mínimo, incluso agradecería no volver a escucharla.

Apretó los puños de impotencia mientras sus ojos era tapados por su flequillo, para esconder la solitaria lágrima que de sus ojos broto.

—tienes razón, sigo siendo una molestia, disculpa—murmuro en tono sombrío mirando el suelo.

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido, el no se lo había dicho para que se pusiera así, suspiro con pesar—hmp, Sakura, mírame— ordeno en tono serio.

Pero la chica se mantuvo mirando el suelo.

—tu no eres una molestia, al menos no en la forma en la que tu crees—dijo con aquella voz seria que lo caracterizaba.

Extrañada y sorprendida levanto la vista para cuestionarle que significaba esa enredada frase. Pero se trago sus preguntas al observar como Sasuke la miraba con reproche.

—nunca mas vuelvas a decir que eres una molestia, ni dejes que alguien mas lo diga por ti— dijo mirándola intensamente "y por favor no llores, no soporto verte llorar" pensó en agonía mientras se retorcía interiormente al recordar el rostro bañado en lagrimas de la chica, aquella noche cuando abandono la aldea, eso nunca se lo perdonaría y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para remediarlo.

¿Quién lo entendía? Primero le decía que era una molestia y luego le decía que no dejara que nadie le dijera así, ¿Qué pretendía con todo eso? ¿Acaso volverla loca? Bueno si ese era su objetivo… ¡felicitaciones! Estaba a punto de lograrlo.

El chico vio en los ojos de la pelirrosa todas las dudas que tenia.

—No me pidas que te lo explique— por que de todos modos no lo haría, ni aunque lo rogaran—creo que llegamos— dijo tranquilo mientras entraba al edificio.

Ambos se pararon frente a la puerta el despacho de la actual godaime hokage, al golpear la puerta oyeron la vos de Shizune que los dejaba pasar.

—Sasuke-kun, mejor espérame aquí, Tsunade-shishou es algo impulsiva, si te ve te dejaría estampado en la pared sin ni siquiera preguntar que quieres.

—Hmp— dijo a modo de afirmación, aunque estaba seguro de que la chica estaba exagerando con eso de dejarlo estampado en la pared, era mejo hacerle caso, obviamente si quería arreglar las cosas ella.

Sakura entro a la estancia —Tsunade-shishou—dijo de forma cautelosa y una gota al más puro estilo anime se dejo ver en su cabeza.

Su maestra, la reconocida godaime hokage, estaba durmiendo plácidamente y roncando como ella sola mientras Shizune ordenaba los archivos de las misiones en la repisa a una velocidad nunca antes vista.

—etto…Shizune-san— dijo tímidamente luego de estar cerca de un minuto esperando captar la atención de la mujer, que obviamente estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, provocando que la pelinegra se enredara y una gran cantidad de libros le cayeran en la cabeza haciendo que viera estrellitas por un buen rato.

El estruendo provocó que Tsunade se despertara sobresaltada y mirara molesta a la persona que había interrumpido su sueño —¡¡¡Sakura ¿Por qué me despertaste?!!! —aquel grito retumbo por toda la estancia.

"pero si yo ni siquiera la desperté" —bueno…yo…es que sasu—antes de que terminara la frase, la puerta del despacho fue entreabierta dejando ver a un chico pelinegro que asomaba su cabeza con cautela buscando algo, cuando poso sus ojos en la pelirrosa, esbozo una media sonrisa.

—hmp, permiso— dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si bajo la mirada estupefacta de la hokage y de espanto de Sakura.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! Te dije que entraras cuando yo te lo dijera— le reprocho Sakura nerviosa, mientras alternaba la mirada entre el rostro de furia e incredulidad de Tsunade y la expresión seria y fría de Sasuke.

—hmp, escuche un ruido y luego un grito así que pensé que tendría que vengar tu muerte, pero veo que estas bien así que no será necesario —dijo tranquilamente —y en primer lugar yo nunca dije que te haría caso.

— .ra— escucho la voz seria y pausada de su maestra…mala señal…cuando Tsunade se ponía seria era por que algo no muy bueno sucedería.

— ¿h-hai? — respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa.

— ¿serias tan amable de explicarme que diablos pasa aquí? —pidió mirando a su alumna, con el típico tono amable que indicaba que algo se estaba cociendo, pero atenta a cualquier movimiento que realizara el Uchiha.

—etto…

—Te escucho—dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Luego de un hondo suspiro Sakura le comenzó a relatar como fue que se encontró con el Uchiha, bajo una profunda mirada del pelinegro, que observaba hasta el mas mínimo movimiento realizado por la pelirrosa.

Cuando su relato llego a su fin, su maestra se levanto de su asiento y se quedo viendo hacia la aldea con aire pensativo.

—Sakura, ya puedes retirarte, es tu día libre por lo que debes disfrutarlo al máximo ya que mañana comienzan nuevamente tus turnos en el hospital— dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa para luego cambiar a una expresión seria mientras dirigía su mirada al pelinegro — Sasuke y yo debemos arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.

—hai, con su permiso, Tsunade-sama— dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para retirarse, no sin antes mirar a un pelinegro que en ese momento le daba la espalda y sonreír.

—Sakura, espérame afuera, onegai—pidió el chico sorprendiéndola.

La muchacha lo miro incrédula, ¿desde cuando la palabra por favor estaba en el vocabulario del Uchiha? …sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, asintió y luego se retiro.

—bueno Sasuke, a lo que nos interesa…¿Por qué has decidido regresar a la villa? —cuestiono la godaime mirándolo inquisidoramente.

Hmp, buena pregunta.

—ya termine con mi venganza y no veo ningún impedimento para volver a Konoha, después de todo es la aldea donde crecí— dijo fríamente —además quiero restablecer mi clan.

— ¿y con quien si se puede saber? Por que no se si sabias pero los hijos se hacen de a dos.

— hmp, eso no te interesa—respondió cortante —yo sabré con quien lo hago.

—algunas cosas no han cambiado en lo absoluto, sigues siendo igual que hace tres años— comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

—hmp.

—que hablador…-suspiro la mujer—bueno, retomando el hilo…¿estas seguro que esas son tus intenciones? No me malinterpretes pero estoy obligada a ver lo que es mejor para Konoha.

—no tengo intención de irme nuevamente ni de traicionar Konoha, no tengo motivos para hacerlo—dijo seriamente —además debes tener en cuenta de que te hice un gran favor matando a Orochimaru— ahora su expresión era de completa arrogancia.

—si, si, no creo que quieras de todas formas marcharte nuevamente de la aldea. Lo que me lleva a otro punto y que me interesa bastante—dijo seriamente.

—hmp, usted dirá.

—valla al fin un poco de respeto—comento divertida.

—hmp, valla al grano.

—¿cuales son tus intenciones con Sakura? —Cuestiono seriamente —¿la amas?

El pelinegro que hasta ese momento se había mantenido con una expresión fría, abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo es que se había percatado?

—no me mires con esa cara, soy mujer y mi sexto sentido esta al máximo. ¿o crees que nadie se daría cuenta de que sientes algo por ella? No se si te das cuenta pero tu actitud con ella es muy distinta a como te comportabas hace tres años atrás y no hay para que decir de esas miradas que le lanzaste— comento la Hokage divertida.

—Hmp—espeto levemente sonrojado desviando la mirada.

—supongo que la razón por la que regresaste es Sakura, quieres restablecer tu clan con ella.

—En gran parte la razón es ella—ahora que ya lo había descubierto no había razón para ocultarlo—y también por que no quería tener una vida de mierda, ya he cometido bastantes errores como para agregar uno mas a la lista.

La mujer por unos momentos lo mira curiosa, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, ya mas adelante pediría algunas explicaciones al Uchiha.

—Espero que cuides a mi alumna, ella ya ha sufrido bastante por culpa tuya, así que no quiero verla derramar mas lagrimas—dijo amenazante.

—hmp, no te preocupes.

—eso espero por que o si no yo misma te echo a patadas de la aldea.

—hmp.

—tan hablador como siempre, pero supongo que puedo confiar en ti — comento con una sonrisa —puedes volver a la aldea.

—Hmp—sonrió de forma arrogante pero a la vez con cierto alivio. — ¿puedo retirarme?

—si, pero necesito que vengas mañana, hay unos puntos que quiero discutir contigo. Te aviso de antemano que pasaras un tiempo sin realizar misiones, tómatelo como un pequeño castigo.

—hmp, no esperaba menos— dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta con intención de marcharse.

Pero alguien abrió la puerta antes que el, y frente de el habían dos ancianos, el viejo usaba lentes y la mujer llevaba un peinado típico japonés. No cabía duda alguna, esos vejestorios tenían que ser lo ancianos del consejo.

Un sonoro bufido escucho desde la posición de Tsunade, pero no le puso mucha atención. El se mantenía mirando a los viejos de pacotilla, mientras en sus ojos aparecía inconscientemente el Sharingan. Los ancianos al parecer percibieron el profundo odio que esos orbes carmesí transmitían ya que se estremecieron débilmente, produciendo una imperceptible sonrisa de arrogancia y desprecio en el Uchiha.

—al perecer el chisme ya les llego. —dijo Tsunade, en una especie de bienvenida hacia los recién llegados.

—Tsunade-hime, debemos hablar—dijo el de lentes, dejando de mirar los ojos de Sasuke —es sobre el Uchiha— anuncio mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro que los miraba con desprecio.

"hmp, sin pelos en la lengua" pensó con sarcasmo Sasuke, que estaba sacando fuerzas de no se donde para no tirárseles encima y atravesarlos cruelmente con su katana.

Tsunade frunció el seño y un resoplido salió de sus labios.

—de acuerdo, los escucho.

—en privado—acoto la anciana mirando al pelinegro y recibiendo como respuesta una fría mirada de el.

—Bueno, aquí no hay nadie que no debería estar aquí, Shizune es de mi extrema confianza—comentó con una pequeña sonrisa apuntando a la mujer pelinegra que se hallaba a su costado ya recuperada —y si se refieren a Sasuke, es lógico que deba estar aquí, después de todo vamos a hablar de el—dijo esta vez seria.

—hmp—espeto el aludido con arrogancia propia en el.

—mejor, así no será necesario que luego se le avise. —comento el viejo serio—Tsunade-hime, hemos decidido que no es conveniente para la aldea que Uchiha Sasuke regrese.

— ¿no es conveniente para la aldea o no es conveniente para ustedes? —musito el Uchiha con odio en la voz — ¿o es que acaso tienen miedo que se sepa algo? —cuestiono con burla causando sorpresa en todos los presentes.

Tsunade lo miro con curiosidad pero no quiso hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

—si su presencia es conveniente o no para la aldea es algo que debo decidir yo ¿no creen? —cuestiono seria la godaime.

—Tsunade-hime su presencia es un peligro para la aldea, ya traiciono Konoha una vez y te aseguro que lo hará nuevamente.

Al escuchar eso casi se sale de control, pero luego recordó cual era su propósito y se tranquilizo, si mataba a los ancianos de seguro lo apresarían o, lo que es peor, lo desterrarían para siempre.

Tsunade cerro los ojos con desagrado, esos viejos del demonio realmente la sacaban de quicio rápidamente. Por suerte que esta vez danzo no se les había incluido, ya tenia suficiente con dos ancianos para que un tercero la fastidiara más.

—he dicho que eso lo decido yo— dijo entre dientes.

—pero…

— ¡pero nada! —exploto parándose y golpeando la mesa—yo soy la Hokage y por lo tanto yo decido quien se queda y quien se va de la aldea, así que esta decidido Sasuke se queda y punto.

—Tsunade-hime—comenzó el anciano nuevamente a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—creo que no me han entendido, he dicho claramente que yo soy la máxima autoridad y se hace lo que yo diga—dijo frunciendo el entrecejo hasta que sus finas cejas estuvieron casi juntas —el que ustedes pertenezcan al consejo y que sean mas viejos que yo no los hace con mayor autoridad.

Ambos ancianos la miraron con desagrado, pero no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a decir un "adiós" y luego salieron de la oficina con un sonoro portazo.

Sasuke, cuando el Sharingan dejo de brillar en sus ojos decidió que ya era tiempo e retirarse.

—Sasuke, quédate un poco mas, necesito que me aclares algo que dijiste y que me causo curiosidad— ordeno la Hokage con voz seria.

—hmp—espeto de mala gana volteándose —que sea rápido.

—vallamos al grano entonces, ¿a que te referías con lo que le dijiste a los ancianos del consejo? ¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme? ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente no les conviene que se sepa?

No les conviene que se sepa que ellos junto con danzo le dieron la orden a mi hermano para que exterminara al clan Uchiha… hmp, ya podía ver la cara de la godaime si decía eso, así que prefirió decir otra cosa —hmp, te aseguro que si te dijera ahora todo lo que sé se armaría la grande, prefiero dejarlo hasta cuando las cosas se calmen un poco —dijo con una sonrisa divertida e irónica —te aconsejo que pongas a un escuadrón AMBU para que cuiden y vigilen a esos viejos de mierda, no valla a ser que un día de estos aparezcan muertos. Te lo digo de antemano porque no quisiera abandonar nuevamente la aldea, pero si llega a pasar me gustaría explicarte los motivos que tuve— hmp no dijo que lo que diría seria algo más suave, sino que no diría aquel caso en particular.

—lo dejare pasar por esta vez, Uchiha— dijo la mujer frunciendo ligeramente el seño —puedes retirarte.

—gracias…y otra cosa el resto de mi equipo quiere quedarse aquí en la aldea así que pido redención para ellos también—dijo recordando al resto de Hebi.

—lo tendré en cuenta, déjame pensarlo por unos días, por ahora pueden quedarse. Si gustas puedes ocupar los territorios Uchiha.

—por ahora seguiré viviendo en el que era mi departamento antes de abandonar Konoha—respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

—Como gustes— dijo la Hokage mientras el "único" Uchiha con vida salía del despacho.

—Tsunade-sama…—dijo Shizune preocupada una vez que se quedaron solas. —¿de verdad confiara en Sasuke-san?

—No veo por que no debería hacerlo—dijo cerrando los ojos —aunque hay algo que sabe y no quiere decir, eso me tiene algo preocupada.

—Tsunade-sama…

—Shizune, llama a Kakashi—ordena seria.

*******

Al salir busco con la mirada a la pelirrosa y la encontró apoyada en una pared mirando el piso pensativa. Se acerco y se opuso a su costado.

— ¿en que piensas? —cuestiono sorprendiéndola.

—etto…nada, nada, son cosas sin importancia.

—hmp—espeto poco satisfecho por la respuesta de la muchacha.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tsunade-sama te acepto nuevamente en la aldea? —cuestionó expectante.

—si, pero no podre hacer misiones por algún tiempo, supongo que me lo merezco.

— ¡que alivio! Pensé que había pasado algo malo, ya que los ancianos del consejo entraron ¿Qué querían?

—hmp, nada, solo molestar—dijo molesto.

—Sasuke-kun…

—hmp, olvídalo. Iré a ver el estado de mi departamento, vamos—dijo comenzando a caminar con la mano en los bolsillos.

—Entonces…nos vemos luego… —se despidió la chica.

Sasuke se detuvo sorprendido. El había sido bastante claro cuando le dijo 'vamos' ¿acaso la chica tenia problemas de audición?

—Sakura. Me parece que fue bastante claro cuando dije vamos.

—pero yo pensé que querías ir solo—dijo dudando de lo que había escuchado.

—hmp, no tiene nada de malo que haya cambiado de parecer, la gente cambia en tres años —dijo volteándose para mirarla a los ojos — ¿quieres acompañarme a mi departamento? —cuestiono. Era mejo que la chica eligiera si quería estar con el o no.

—c…claro Sasuke-kun—respondió algo nerviosa ¿pero que le pasaba? No tenia que esar asi, no quería que Sasuke pensara que no había cambiado nada en esos tres años. Ella si que había cambiado y quería demostrárselo, ya que hasta ese momento se había comportado como la niña de trece años que había sido.

—hmp, vamos entonces—dijo con una media sonrisa tomando su mano.

No hay para que decir que la pelirrosa tenía un 'pequeñísimo' tinte rosado en sus mejillas, lo cual no le ayudaba mucho en demostrar de qué había cambiado. ¿Pero como podía demostrárselo si el Uchiha con solamente su presencia no la dejaba pensar bien? Además ahora aparte de sonrojada y nerviosa estaba confundida ya que…¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Uchiha Sasuke tomándola de la mano? ¿Es que el mundo estaba al revés? ¿Estaba en un genjutsu? No, ella sabia cuando estaba en un genjutsu y eso no era un genjutsu, pero entonces ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Alguien le podría dar alguna explicación lógica para que no colapsara ahí mismo? Al parecer no.

Sasuke por su parte ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en un principio de lo que había hecho, fue después cuando salieron de la torre de la Hokage que se percato que la mano de la pelirrosa estaba entrelazada con la suya, pero ni siquiera se le paso por la mente soltarla, sino que la tomo mas firmemente disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de su piel.

* * *

notas de autora:hola espero el capi le haya gustado. en el anterior no tuvo reviews asi que supongo que no gusto. a mi tampoco, pero lo puse porque algo de ahi es importante...no hubo sasusaku eso es lo fome.

en este si hubo un poco de sasusaku, (por lo menos sakura apareccio)

proximo capitulo....ni idea


	5. Lo siento

**Errores pasados**

**Capitulo 5**

**Lo siento**

* * *

Sasuke miro con nostalgia su antiguo departamento, desde que el clan había sido asesinado ese había sido su hogar, en donde vivía solo.

Recordó que había dejado un juego de llaves escondida en algún lugar por si las otras se le perdían, menos mal, ya que no sabia la ubicación de la otra llave desde meses…pensándolo bien el había sido el que las había tirado por un acantilado. Busco las llaves para abrir la puerta y se alivio al encontrarlas en el mismo lugar.

Entro aun tomando las manos de la pelirrosa. Su departamento no había sido visitado desde hace mucho y eso se lo decía la capa de polvo que cubría el piso. Comenzó a ver el estado de cada cuarto, hasta que llego a su habitación…e inmediatamente se arrepintió de abrir la puerta. El cuarto tenía las ventanas cerradas y se notaba que nadie había entrado desde que se fue y el polvo que llevaba concentrado les llego a la cara.

Rápidamente abrieron las ventanas para espirar aire limpio…algo que realmente agradecieron sus pulmones.

—tsk, este lugar requiere una limpieza profunda, terminare el día del…—dijo fastidiado.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun…si quieres puedo ayudar— se ofreció la chica.

Sasuke la miro y luego sonrió de medio lado.

—un poco de ayuda no vendría nada de mal.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo sorprendida y luego con una radiante sonrisa comenzó a limpiar junto al pelinegro.

Tres horas mas tarde Sakura veía satisfecha como el departamento del pelinegro literalmente resplandecía, sacudiéndose las manos volteo a mirar a Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—terminamos antes de lo pensado.

"terminaste querrás decir" pensó Sasuke mirando boquiabierto su departamento. Verdaderamente debía reconocer que nunca, nunca su departamento había estado tan limpio y ordenado y conste, el mantenía su casa ordenada, pero nunca hasta tal extremo.

— ¿Qué te parece Sasuke -kun?

—debo decir que mi departamento nunca había estado tan limpio ni ordenado —confeso con una media sonrisa mientras Sakura se sentía como una niña a la que su esfuerzo era reconocido—creo que de ahora en adelante te invitare mas seguido hasta aquí. Puedes venir cuando gustes — dijo con el real propósito de pasar mas tiempo junto a ella.

La chica lo miro sorprendida y algo descolocada y Sasuke observo con satisfacción como las mejillas de la chica tomaban un leve tinte rojo.

Vio la hora y se percato de que ya era la hora del almuerzo…y ahora que lo pensaba su estómago ya le estaba pidiendo algo comestible, algo que no encontraría ahí en la casa.

— ¿tienes hambre? — cuestiono de forma despreocupada mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sillón.

—un poco— confeso Sakura algo apenada.

—te invitaría a almorzar acá, pero comprenderás que es poco probable que haya algo comestible. Por lo que…hay dos opciones…podríamos ir a comer a algún restorán o ir a comprar mercadería, llenar mi refrigerador y preparar algo acá en la casa, eso si, eso tomaría algo mas de tiempo. ¿Es demasiado el hambre que tienes? — hmp, obviamente las dos opciones la consideraban a ella dentro del paquete, había una tercera opción, pero no quería considerarla.

Sakura solo se limito a parpadear varias veces. Nunca había escuchado a Sasuke emitir un enunciado tan largo. Y por otro lado ¿Qué le había pasado al Sasuke que ella conocía? Aquel Sasuke ermitaño, antisocial y que la consideraba una molestia total. Invitarla a almorzar ¿Qué era todo eso?

— ¿eh? — fue lo único que pudo decir cuando recordó como volver a hablar.

— ¿Cuál de las dos opciones te gusta mas? — aunque tal ves la chica preferiría la tercera opción, no la culparía, después de todo, el había llegado recién hoy y tal vez la chica le guardaba algún tipo de rencor.

—creo que la segunda— dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Entonces debemos darnos prisa— dijo mientras salía junto a ella del departamento asegurándose primero de dejarlo bien cerrado.

*******

Al cabo de una hora volvían a la casa del pelinegro con las compras que habían hecho, Sakura dijo que ella hacia el almuerzo y Sasuke decidió ayudarla, así que el almuerzo paso bastante ameno. Sakura cada vez estaba mas maravillada con el cambio del chico, aunque ese cambio solo hubiera sido con ella, por que cuando andaban por la aldea, se comportaba aun mas frio y distante que cuando tenia doce años.

Luego del almuerzo, Sakura pensó que ya era hora de irse pero contrario a eso, Sasuke le pidió que lo pusiera al tanto de cómo andaban las cosas por la aldea y que había hecho ella durante esos tres años.

Así que a petición de Sasuke tuvo que explicar con lujo de detalles lo más importante que había pasado con respecto a ella. Su arduo entrenamiento con Tsunade, la llegada de Naruto, la misión de rescate del Kazekage.

—así que venciste a un Akatsuki, valla, sorprendente —dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—si, pero no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por chiyo-baa-sama, ella me salvo la vida— dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste al recordar a la anciana.

Al escuchar eso a Sasuke se le encogió el corazón y le pidió que le explicara esa parte que al parecer había omitido. Cuando la chica le conto la herida de muerte que había recibido en aquel combate, pensó que había estado a punto de perderla sin siquiera ser consiente de ello. Pero el hecho de que la pelirrosa estuviera ahí a su lado lo tranquilizaba enormemente, ahora que el estaba de vuelta en la aldea, se encargaría que a la chica no le sucediera nada, la protegería como lo hacia en aquel tiempo.

—gracias a kami-sama que la misión se realizo exitosamente y Gaara-sama quedo a salvo. Gracias a chiyo-baa-sama.

"si voy a Suna algún día tendré que pasar al cementerio a ver la tumba de esa vieja para agradecerle por salvarla" pensó haciendo desde ya una nota mental.

—hmp, ¿Quién lo diría? Y pensar que ese tipo ahora es el Godaime Kazekage. Si se cometió tamaña estupidez esta claro que pronto tendremos de Rokudaime Hokage al usuratonkashi.

—si, yo también creo que Naruto llegara a ser Hokage algún día— dijo la chica con una sonrisa — se lo merece y creo que Gaara-sama se merece el puesto de Kazekage. Me alegro que Gaara-sama este aun vivo, hubiera sido un gran golpe para Dani si el hubiera muerto.

—Así que esa peste también anduvo por Konoha— la interrumpió con una sonrisa arrogante — ¿Cuándo la conociste?

—en Suna, durante el examen chunin que se realizo allá. Ella era todavía era la alumna de Gaara-sama y nos topamos de camino al coliseo. Ella me toco el brazo y me pregunto si mi cabello rosado era natural. En ese entonces en Konoha nadie sabía que ella era de otro mundo. Desde ese momento me simpatizo y parecía estar bastante alegre por que tendría que luchar contra Matsuri-san, al perecer ella no le simpatizaba mucho. Debe ser por que es de un mundo muy diferente al nuestro pero cuando la conocí me pareció algo extraña.

—hmp, ese monstruito siempre ha sido un bicho raro— dijo con su típica sonrisa.

—pensé que ustedes dos eran amigos, al menos así lo daba a entender ella las pocas veces que se refirió a su estadía con Orochimaru.

—somos amigos, pero nuestra amistad es algo retorcida. Cualquier oración que nos digamos debe ir con un insulto metido entre medio— dijo divertido.

—eso fue lo que ella dijo— comento también divertida.

—y… ¿Qué mas has hecho aparte de luchar contra un Akatsuki y conocer a Danielle? —cuestiono nuevamente interesado.

Y la chica siguió relatándole todo lo que había hecho, sobre la llegada de Sai al equipo. Donde Sasuke la interrumpió nuevamente ahora con una mueca de fastidio.

—Esa copia barata mía, el que se supone es mi reemplazo— dijo fastidiado.

—al principio ni Naruto ni yo le teníamos gran estima, pero luego Sai demostró ser una gran persona y un buen camarada.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, ahora ella sentía aprecio hacia su copia.

—hmp — espeto molesto.

Y cuando Sakura le comento que Sai pertenecía a la raíz de ambu y que su superior era danzo, si no hubiera sido un Uchiha, hubiera explotado ahí mismo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué te sucede? — cuestiono la chica cuando noto que Sasuke tenia una mueca de total odio.

—Nada, no me pasa nada— dijo sin querer de forma ruda y volviendo a du mascara de frialdad..

—te pusiste así cuando hable de danzo, ¿Qué sucede con el? — cuestiono preocupada y tratando de darle a entender a Sasuke que podía confiar en ella.

—nada que te interese, Sakura— de acuerdo, se estaba comportando de forma ruda, pero no lo podía evitar, tan solo con escuchar el nombre de danzo, sentía una gran odio.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa— dijo en un hilillo de voz que Sasuke no pudo entender con claridad.

— ¡por favor Sakura! ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una molestia? — dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que noto que Sakura tenia la cabeza baja.

—Y…yo…lo siento…Sasuke-kun…no te volveré a molestar…lo prometo…— dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de sus ojos, y sin querer que de estos se escaparan mas, salió de ahí lo mas rápido que le fue posible.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con desagrado y se vio en la necesidad de romper algo, cualquier cosa, pero se contuvo. ¡Mierda! Ese maldito viejo era el culpable de todo.

Por culpa de ese anciano las había cagado de lo lindo. Había vuelto a lastimar a la chica.

¿Es que acaso existía en el mundo alguien mas idiota que el?

Era imposible.

Salió de la casa para ver si la podía alcanzar, pero de nada sirvió, la chica ya se había ido.

Pensó durante un momento en ir a buscarla, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, no se rebajaría hasta tal punto.

Pero luego recordó las palabras de Sakura. 'no te volveré a molestar…lo prometo…'…no…el no quería eso…en esos momento quería que Sakura fuera una molestia por el resto de su vida…y el estaría contento de ello.

La chica se lo había dicho, no lo molestaría mas…no seria como antes que aunque la lastimara infinidades de veces, ella llegaba nuevamente a su lado.

Por lo que él, irremediablemente, si quería pedirle perdón a la chica tendría que buscarla. Bueno, no era tan malo después de todo

*******

Cuando salió de la casa de Sasuke se percato de que ya estaba oscureciendo…cielos… ¿tanto había pasado junto a el?

Bueno, de todos modos eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos.

Mierda…

¿Cómo pudo pensar que el Uchiha había cambiado su forma de ser? Ahora estaba mas que claro que ella seguía siendo una molestia para el…que ironía…en la mañana el le había dicho que no dejara que nadie le dijera así y luego el mismo le dice esa palabra tan dolorosa. Bueno, de todos modos, no dejaría que nadie nunca mas le dijera de esa forma, en especial si esa palabra venia de la boca de el.

Miro la luna, estaba llena como aquella vez y al igual que esa vez unas nubes tapaban a ratos la luz que esta desprendía.

Sin poder ahora evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos como ríos…y ella ni siquiera se molesto en secarlos, si no que siguió saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar hasta un parque. No iría a su casa en esas condiciones, su madre se preocuparía. Asi que se quedaría sentada en una de esas bancas hasta tranquilizarse.

Estuvo sollozando cerca de diez minutos, desconsolada, hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro desnudo. Sobresaltada levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

*******

Mientras buscaba a la chica pelirrosa por todo la aldea, finalmente sintió su chakra algo cerca de donde el se encontraba. Sin dudarlo comenzó a saltar nuevamente por los tejados ahora a una velocidad mayor…tenia que pedirle disculpas.

Cuando llego al parque, ya oscuro, noto la silueta de la pelirrosa, pero además la de otra persona. Se oculto cerca de donde ellos estaban, ocultando exitosamente su chakra y trato de ver de quien se trataba.

Y se sorprendió al ver al chico que era su reemplazo, sentado al lado de la chica, con su sonrisa de idiota. Y como si eso no fuera poco, la chica sonreía agradecida…y como para ponerle la guinda a la torta, en el rostro de la chica había rastro de haber llorado.

Cuando noto eso…sintió como si le hubieran estrujado el corazón…la había hecho llorar…otra vez…como si no fuera poco lo que lloro la chica en su partida.

Mierda…

Y el, que se prometió que no iba a causarle mas sufrimiento.

¿Estaría mejor la chica si el se marchara nuevamente?

Tal vez…pero hacer eso era de cobardes…y era caer mas bajo que pedirle disculpas. Preferiría arrodillarse frente a la chica rogando que lo perdonara antes de marcharse nuevamente y causar más dolor.

Tal vez debería salir de su escondite, golpear al idiota que estaba junto a ella y luego pedirle disculpas…pero…no…mejor…no.

Se le había ocurrido una mejor idea que no lastimaría tanto su actual ego.

*******

Ya un poco mas calmada y tratando de que no se notara que había llorado, emprendió camino hacia su casa. Sai con sus cosas raras que leía en libros, la había ayudado…bueno, no del todo, pero por lo menos ya no estaba llorando en el parque.

Tomo aire cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y componiendo una cara calmada, abrió la puerta.

—tadaima— dijo con tono clamado.

Su madre se asomo por la cocina mirándola con extrañeza.

—Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer— dijo frunciendo el seño — pensé que vendrías a almorzar, como era tu día libre.

—si…que mas da…me entretuve por ahí y almorcé afuera…espero que no te moleste Oka-san —dijo desganada.

Su madre la miro seria por algunos segundos y luego suspiro.

—no, no me molesta. Creo que estas bastante grande como para que te este controlando…pero solo me causo extrañeza— dijo suavizando su mirada y ahora esbozando una sonrisa —supongo que no cenaste afuera…porque ahí si que te cuelgo.

—No, no he cenado y creo que tengo bastante hambre— dijo recordando que no comía nada desde el almuerzo que fue a mediodía…y ahora eran las ¿siete de la tarde? Verdad…el invierno estaba llegando y oscurecía más temprano. —estaré en mi pieza…llámame cuando este lista la cena.

—si, por supuesto…por cierto…gracias por la ayuda…

—Mamá…no molestes…— dijo mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

—por fin…una respuesta decente…y por cierto…después de la cena quiero hablar contigo…para que me digas por que andas con esa cara y por que estuviste llorando.

Era oficial…a su madre no se le escapaba nada.

—De acuerdo— dijo mientras subía las escaleras y llegaba a su cuarto…tal vez ni siquiera cenaría, no tenia ganas.

Cuando entro a la habitación vio las ventanas abiertas y se extraño por eso, si su madre hubiera abierto las ventanas… ya las habría cerrado.

Algo contrariada busco el interruptor y encendió la luz.

Y casi se desmaya por la persona que vio tranquilamente tendida en su cama.

—buuuuu— le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

"Sasuke-kun" pensó confundida ¿Por qué estaba el Uchiha en su habitación y tendido en su cama?

Con algo de esfuerzo cambio la expresión de sorpresa por una de seriedad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —cuestiono en un tono que nunca había empleado frente a el.

— ¿Qué paso con el 'kun'? — cuestiono sonriendo de forma arrogante pero en sus ojos se podía leer un pequeño tinte de decepción.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó elevando una ceja realmente confundida —mira, 'Sasuke-kun', no se por que regresaste a la aldea, ni por que hoy te comportaste de una forma tan diferente conmigo a como eras antes, ni tampoco se por que ahora estas tendido en mi cama como si esta habitación fuera tuya. Pero lo que si se es que yo no soy una molestia y ¿sabes? No permitiré que tú me vuelvas a decir así. Y si tu actitud de hoy fue porque te llego el remordimiento y trataste de enmendar un poco el sufrimiento de hace tres años…bueno…pues te tengo noticias…me da lo mismo. Ahora te pido que por favor te marches de **mi** pieza, por que no estoy de ánimos para tener que ordenar mi cama, por que déjame decirte que la estas desordenando— bien, lo dijo. Aunque quiera al chico, lo ame…debe mostrarse fuerte ante el y dejarle en claro que ya no es la niña débil de hace tres años.

Sasuke se paro de la cama y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, ahora serio, con una mirada que la atravesaba como mil agujas a la vez.

—¿realmente quieres que me marche? — cuestiono mirándola fijamente mientras se ponía algo cerca de ella, el suficiente como para que sintiera que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Si— dijo tratando de sonar firme.

— ¿realmente lo quieres?

—Por supuesto— contesto sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—Si me dices que me marche ahora, no me volverás a ver nunca mas…me iré de la aldea y estoy hablando en serio, me borrare de tu vida para siempre— advirtió mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara, por que esta había bajado la mirada.

Era una decisión difícil…marcharse de la aldea…realmente no quería hacer eso, pero si la chica no lo quería en su vida, el no tenia nada más que hacer ahí.

No…ella no quería eso…lo necesitaba…no quería que el chico se fuera de la aldea. Cuando ella dijo marcharse se refería a marcharse de su habitación…no irse de nuevo de sus vidas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué si yo digo que te vallas, tú te irías? — cuestiono mientras sin poderlo evitar, las lagrimas corrían nuevamente por su rostro.

—esa es una buena pregunta…pero…ahora soy yo el que hace las preguntas…Sakura ¿realmente quieres que me marche? — cuestiono mirándola fijamente y de forma expectante.

—No— dijo resignada mientras bajaba la mirada, libre ahora de los ojos del muchacho.

Sasuke sonrió aliviado, bueno, al menos se quedaría en Konoha por un tiempo más. Hasta que la chica quisiera lo contrario…era un poco tonto…pero…en fin.

Tomo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

La chica se sorprendió por la acción del chico y lo hizo aun mas cuando sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, besándola tiernamente.

Era un sueño ¿cierto? Si eso era... no había otra explicación para que su amor de la niñez la estuviera besando.

Pero…en realidad… ¿importaba que era o no un sueño? El chico la estaba besando ¿es que no se suponía que debía disfrutar del momento?

Así que sin más cuestionamientos, correspondió aquel beso que era posible que no se volviera a repetir.

Tal vez el muchacho se había tomado algo camino hacia la aldea, tal vez alguna bebida con algunas cosa rara cuyos efectos duraran un día…o no se…tal vez la pelea con su hermano le había causado alguna demencia temporal…bueno…fuera lo que fuera…es que debía que haber alguna explicación lógica.

Pero ¿no se suponía que debía dejar de pensar?

Rodeo el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos tratando de acercarlo más mientras él tomaba su cintura para apegar su cuerpo un poco más al suyo.

Cuando el aire comenzó a exigir protagonismo, se tuvieron que separar. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y en bajito Sasuke susurro un —lo siento.

* * *

eso es todo amigos

¿me merezco tomatazos?

no...no serian tan malos...¿o si?

bueno haganmelo saber en reviews porfis, que con reviews funciono y dejenme decir que estoy funcionando bastante mal.

proximo capitulo: la confesion.


	6. Confesion

**Errores pasados**

**Capitulo 6 **

**Confesión**

* * *

Lo siento… ¿a que se refería el chico con aquel lo siento? ¿Acaso era un 'lo siento, lamento haberte besado y de paso quitarte tu primer beso' o un 'lo siento, disculpa por haberte hecho sufrir' o un 'lo siento pero me marcharé de todas forma de Konoha'?

Bueno…si lo meditaba…la opción que mas se acercaba era la numero uno.

—si…, no sabias en que pensabas cuando me besaste, no te preocupes, no hay rencor.

El chico la miro extrañado y luego rodo los ojos.

—realmente te falta comprensión. Y tú decías que Naruto era un idiota. Déjame decirte que tú vas por las mismas. Por lo menos lo de Naruto era justificable, siempre fue algo tontito…pero no me lo esperaba de la mejor estudiante de la clase en la academia— dijo negando con la cabeza como si estuviera ante un caso irreparable, actitud que molesto a la chica…cielos…como podía ser que Sasuke la estuviera irritando tanto.

—Ah no, eso si que no, no te permito que me insultes en mi propia habitación— dijo irritada— que te has creído…

—Lo siento— la cortó el chico nuevamente—mira, cuando te dije lo siento era: lo siento y lamento haberte gritado en la tarde. Escucha, se que te molesta que te digan molestia y de veras no quise decir eso…es solo que…no se…estaba enojado… pero verdaderamente…siento haberte causado daño…no quería hacerlo…— dijo rápidamente, tan rápido que la chica se perdió en algunas partes.

—Oh— dijo la chica mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Oh— la imitó el chico volteando los ojos.

—y…no te preocupes…ya estoy acostumbrada a como eras antes así que…yo fui la que pensó que habías cambiado… fui yo la tonta al haberme tomado tan a pecho todo— dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Y también…quería pedirte perdón…— dijo sentándose junto a ella.

—Ya lo hiciste— dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—Sakura…en serio… ¿puedes dejarme terminar? Quería que me perdonaras por todo el daño que te he causado todos estos años…lamento haberte dañado esa noche y lamento haberte dejado tirada en esa banca. No sabes…lo mucho que me costó hacerlo…si hubiera sido por mí…te hubiera llevado conmigo…o lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme hasta que te despertaras al día siguiente…en vez de irme con Orochimaru para nada— dijo bajando la mirada —pero…estaba cegado por esa estúpida venganza sin sentido…me alejé de Naruto, de Kakashi…y…de ti…por algo sin importancia…maté a mi hermano…por nada— ahora que veía todo más fríamente, sin dejarse llevar por la venganza se daba cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado en Konoha…hubiera descubierto la verdad…y su hermano aun podía estar vivo…— de veras…créeme cuando te digo que lamento haberme ido…me sentía como una mierda recordando tu rostro…con lagrimas rogando para que me quedara…lo siento…de veras lo siento.

Sakura estaba anonadada, no podía creer lo que Sasuke le decía.

—Sasuke…en serio no tengo nada que perdonarte…yo fui la tonta niña enamorada…y en serio…no tienes que mortificarte tanto…eso ya es pasado…y …de veras no entiendo por que haces todo esto.

Sasuke la miro sin comprender ¿es que la chica no había escuchado nada de lo que el había dicho? ¿Acaso ese beso no le decía nada y esa especie de declaración mezclada con disculpa tampoco?

—Sakura… ¿es que todavía no entiendes?

— ¿Qué debo entender? Me pediste perdón por algo tonto y yo te dije que no había nada que perdonar.

No…no había entendido…negó con la cabeza… ¿Cómo hacerle entender a la chica que la quería sin decir la palabra clave? Y si…tal vez la chica ya no lo quería…

—…Sakura…quiero aclarar una duda…cuando yo me fui tú me dijiste algo ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, recordaba perfectamente la partida del Uchiha y de cómo ella le confeso sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ni siquiera le importaron al chico.

—Sí— respondió bajando la mirada…

—y…bueno yo…quería saber si tú sigues sintiendo eso que me dijiste aquella noche…

Sakura lo miro con dolor… ¿para que quería saberlo? ¿Para engrandecer aun más su ego? Sin embargo, igual contesto.

—sí…Sasuke-kun…pero eso ya no tiene importancia…por que sin importar lo que yo sienta…tú nunca sentirás lo mismo…y trataré…de olvidarme de…

Ah no, eso no lo permitiría. No permitiría que la chica lo sacara de su corazón. Así que con algo de ira se acerco a la chica y la beso de forma posesiva y con mucha más pasión que la primera vez…

Cuando se separaron Sasuke tomo su rostro entre sus manos y con el seño fruncido, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—mira Sakura… ¿en realidad este beso y que te haya pedido disculpas no te dicen nada?

La chica lo miró pensativa por algunos minutos y luego una idea paso por su mente…no, no eso podía ser cierto ¿o si?

— ¿…?— no…era imposible…

¿Debía realmente creer que el Uchiha sentía algo por ella?

Oh… por fin la chica estaba cayendo en la cuenta…

La chica lo miró por algunos segundos. Bajó la mirada otro momento y lo volvió a mirar, confundida…

— ¿lo que me estas tratando de decir es que tú…?— cuestionó dubitativa.

Sasuke la miró expectante mientras con la mirada le decía que continuara.

— ¿tú… me… quieres? —cuestionó sonrojada.

Sasuke con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza mientras Sakura sentía su corazón partirse.

—Es mucho más que eso— dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

—o sea… ¿me amas? — cuestionó emocionada mientras lo miraba con las lagrimas nuevamente cayendo por su rostro.

—Con todo mi ser— lo escucho decir bajito en su oído para luego reír entre dientes —hasta que por fin te diste cuenta…creo que hasta Naruto hubiera podido adivinarlo antes…

—Hubiera sido mucho mas fácil si te hubieras dejado de andar con rodeos y decirme que me amabas de frente— dijo abrazándose a él.

—tal vez…pero debes admitir que fue más divertido de esta forma.

—Baka— le dijo Sakura mientras inflaba los cachetes.

—Recuerdo que a los trece años me tratabas mejor— dijo el chico pensativo— por cierto…te amo— de acuerdo…ya lo había dicho…y lo mejor de todo es que su ego no había sufrido tanto.

La pelirrosa lo abrazó fuertemente y se cobijo entre sus brazos, sintiendo los latidos de Sasuke y la calidez de su cuerpo.

— ¡Sakura, esta lista la cena! — ese grito de su madre rompió la magia del momento.

—oh…no…se me viene un interrogatorio.

— ¿Por qué?

—mi mama se dio cuenta que había llorado y ahora me preguntara por que…

—bueno…de hecho, era bastante evidente que habías llorado.

—si, me pregunto de quien habrá sido la culpa…— dijo la chica de forma sarcástica.

—oye, ya te pedí perdón. Por cierto…el único que te puede consolar de ahora en adelante soy yo…no necesitas que mi copia barata te consuele…

— ¿me viste con Sai?

—si, en el parque. Te busqué para disculparme, pero te vi con él…me contuve de dejarlo bueno para nada y decidí esperarte acá…

— ¿estas celoso? — cuestionó la chica divertida y algo sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? — Cuestiono también divertido —una pregunta… ¿Lee aun sigue baboso por ti? Por que le conviene quedarse a cien metros lejos de ti o si no…

—pobre de lee.

—Sakura— llamo su madre golpeando la puerta — ¿vas a cenar?

—eh…sí…bajo en un momento.

—oh…bien, apúrate.

—debo bajar para cenar… ¿te veo mañana?

— ¿se molestaría tu madre si me quedo a cenar? Le dices que me invitaste en la tarde— dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa traviesa que ella jamás había visto.

¡oh! Cielos…Sasuke había cambiado tanto…

—No creo que se moleste— dijo pensativa.

Y luego de eso Sasuke estaba saliendo por la ventana con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

***** **

Sasuke veía divertido como las mejillas de la chica estaban con un pequeño tono carmín. Estaban en la habitación de la chica luego de que cenaran y de que él supuestamente se hubiera ido a su casa.

_*****_

_Luego de salir por la ventana de la pelirrosa, se había parado delante de la puerta y había golpeado. Cuando la madre de Sakura le abrió, luego de presentarse, le dijo que Sakura lo había invitado a cenar. Había que ver la cara que había puesto la señora Haruno al escucharlo, de total sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba verlo ahí en la puerta. Y cuando vio la expresión que había puesto Sakura al verle sentado tranquilamente en el sillón, tuvo que contener la carcajada que amenazo con salir. _

_Luego Sakura le explico a su madre que había regresado a la aldea por voluntad propia y que la Hokage lo había aceptado nuevamente en Konoha. _

_En la cena se mostro inusualmente amable y mas conversador de lo normal, algo que realmente había sorprendido a la chica, que realmente no se esperaba una actitud así por parte de él._

_Y cuando ya estaban terminando de cenar, la madre de Sakura en tono de broma había preguntado si eran novios. Sakura ante tal pregunta se había sonrojado furiosamente y el con toda la tranquilidad y como si fuera algo de todos los días había contestado afirmativamente._

_La chica se había puesto más roja si es que eso era posible mientras la otra pelirrosa lo miraba realmente sorprendida._

—_pero… ¿no es algo demasiado pronto?_ _— la señora Haruno dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio en el que se encontraban— quiero decir…recién hoy ha vuelto a la aldea…y …_

—_con todo respeto, Haruno-san, conozco a Sakura desde hace años…no tiene nada de malo._

—_no estoy diciendo que sea malo…es solo que…ella sufrió mucho por tu culpa— había dicho la mujer mirándolo seriamente y de cierta forma acusadora._

_Miro a Sakura que estaba frente suyo y que miraba sorprendida a su madre y con ganas de reclamarle. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió con convicción fijando su vista en la mujer._

—_no la volveré a lastimar si es eso lo que le preocupa— dijo en un tono y con una expresión que no daba lugar a dudas— reconozco que cometí un gran error al abandonar y traicionar Konoha, pero no volveré a hacerlo…ahora se cual es mi lugar. _

_La mujer lo miro con duda por algunos momentos, pero hubo algo en la expresión de Sasuke que la tranquilizó. Miro a su hija y luego a él y sonrió. _

—_creo que puedo confiar en ti, Sasuke-kun. Aparte Sakura te quiere y si ella es feliz, no puedo hacer nada— dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_muchas gracias, Haruno-san— dijo mientras miraba a Sakura y esta a su vez lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada._

_Luego de eso conversaron un poco más y luego Sasuke alego que tenía que hacer otras cosas y se despidió, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a la pelirrosa, algo que seguramente significaba que la vería en la habitación luego._

*** **

Y ahí estaban ahora, Sakura antes de acostarse supuestamente estaría leyendo un libro y le dijo a su madre que no la fuera a molestar a menos que la casa se estuviera quemando. Miraba de vez en cuando a Sasuke, sonrojada. Todavía no podía creer que Sasuke dijera todo eso delante de su madre.

Sasuke por su parte parecía estar disfrutando al máximo el sonrojo de su ahora novia.

—nee, Sasuke-kun— dijo la chica mirando el libro que estaba cerrado entre sus manos.

— ¿Si?— dijo mirándola y sonriendo al ver que ella veía el libro.

— ¿es verdad todo lo que dijiste frente a mi mama?

— ¿eso de que eres mi novia? — Cuestiono y al ver que la pelirrosa asentía, continuo —bueno, es lógico que seamos novios. Y era mejor aclarar las cosas de inmediato. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ser mi novia? — cuestiono en tono de burla.

—Nada de eso Sasuke-kun…es solo que me sorprendió.

Sasuke por su parte río tranquilamente para luego en un rápido movimiento quedar encima de la pelirrosa que se sorprendió ante aquel acto, pero que luego sonrió rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos. Sasuke hizo el ademán de decir algo, pero luego lo único que hizo fue besar a la pelirrosa tiernamente…Dios…ya no quedaba nada de el Sasuke frio y vengativo de hace unas semanas, bueno solo seria tierno con la pelirrosa. Vengativo ya no seria, no tenia motivos para serlo…y en cuanto a lo de frio…seguiría siendo así excepto con la pelirrosa.

El beso que en un principio fue tierno poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en uno mas demandante ya que el había introducido su lengua en la cavidad de la chica.

Cuando el aire comenzó a exigir protagonismo se separaron completamente agitados, pero Sasuke de inmediato bajo hasta el cuello de la chica y comenzó dar pequeños besos en aquel lugar, logrando sacarle uno que otro suspiro a su novia.

Ella, por su parte creía que estaba en un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar. Tanto tiempo había soñado con aquello, lo había anhelado tantas veces…y ahora…por fin se había vuelto realidad…porque de hecho…sabía que no estaba en un sueño ya que la calidez del Uchiha y sus besos se lo comprobaban.

Sasuke que ahora nuevamente estaba besando a su chica en los labios, muy concentrado habría que agregar, soltó un pequeño gruñido de fastidio para luego con sumo pesar tener que separarse de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono algo asustada.

—Tu mama…viene hacia acá…—dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—No te vallas—susurró afligida, provocando una media sonrisa en el Uchiha.

—entonces creo que no me queda mas remedio que esconderme en tu armario— dijo mientras en un rápido movimiento se escondía ahí.

Casi al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha desaparecía de su campo de visión, sintió la perilla de la puerta girar y Sakura por unos segundos sintió que estaba en esas películas de terror, que había tenido oportunidad de ver en el cine, en donde la puerta se habría dejando ver a al asesino o a un fantasma.

Negó con la cabeza y rápidamente tomo su libro e hizo como que leía. Levanto su vista hacia su madre que estaba en el marco de la puerta y esbozó una cálida sonrisa. La mujer entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras miraba su hija con una sonrisa maternal.

— ¿Quién lo diría no? —dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, pero que en ningún momento había sido incomodo —en la mañana sales como cualquiera otro día y en la noche resulta que el muchacho del cual estas enamorada desde los nueve años es tu novio.

Esbozo ahora una tímida sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba débilmente. Si bien el chico que estaba en el armario sabia de sus sentimientos, igual le causaba algo de pena que lo escuchara de labios de su madre. Aparte ella había cambiado…ya no era esa niña que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que quería a Sasuke…había madurado y ahora le causaba hasta un poco de vergüenza…tal vez eso se debía a que sus sentimientos por el Uchiha ahora eran verdaderos…no estaba diciendo que antes fueran falsos…pero a los doce años era mas como un capricho y ahora podría afirmar que aquel amor de niña había madurado junto con ella hasta volverse un fuerte y profundo sentimiento.

—no te negare que cuando empezaste a los ocho años con eso, pensé que era solo un capricho y algo sin importancia. Eras una niña todavía y casi todas las niñas de la aldea estaba detrás del pobre Sasuke. Cuando tenia doce y aun estaban en la academia pensé que eras una fangirl así como todas las demás, el niño Uchiha era una moda…y luego cuando el se marcho…te deprimiste tanto…y creí que se te pasaría con el tiempo…pero luego vi que ese sentimiento hacia el crecía tan fuerte haciéndote sufrir…que desee por un momento ir en busca de ese chico y darle sus buenos golpes— dijo con el seño fruncido provocando cierto nerviosismo en la chica, ahora ya sabia a quien había sacado su mal carácter —es por eso, Sakura…que ahora el ha regresado, soy inmensamente feliz, porque con el regreso tu alegría. No te voy a negra que me preocupa que haya sido todo tan rápido, el vuelve en la mañana y ahora en la cena ya son novios…se que lo sentimientos de el hacia ti son sinceros, se le nota en la mirada.

—mamá…—musitó sorprendida.

—y supongo que hoy en la tarde discutieron, por eso lloraste antes de llegar a la casa…y que seguramente Sasuke-kun estaba en tu pieza cuando te vine a buscar para cenar —dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura y al pelinegro que escuchaba todo desde el armario —y también que antes que yo llegara estaba aquí y que se fue por la ventana o también puede estar escondido en el armario—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dejando a Sakura y Sasuke casi en estado catatónico—si ese es el caso espero que no se quede hasta tan tarde, tienes turno en el hospital mañana por la mañana—y a continuación se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente para luego salir tranquilamente de la habitación.

— ¿es bruja? —cuestiono Sasuke saliendo del armario segundos después que los pasos de la mujer se hubieran perdido en el pasillo.

—estoy teniendo serias sospechas—contesto Sakura impactada por lo dicho por su madre y por la tranquilidad que lo decía.

—Supongo que es hora que me marche—dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba para besarla tiernamente—tu mama tiene razón, no quiero que duermas mal por mi culpa— dijo mientras se separaba y se acercaba la ventana.

— ¿te veré mañana? —cuestionó ansiosa acercándose también a la ventana.

—Por supuesto—dijo antes de salir y saltar hacia el tejado de la casa más próxima. Miro a la pelirrosa por última vez y luego se marcho a su departamento.

Sakura sonrió por primera vez sinceramente en esos tres años y se dispuso a dormir, sabiendo que volvería a ver a Sasuke a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_**¿que puedo decir?**_

_**espero que les haya gustado este capi. si me quedo mal o hay algo que no cuadre o simplemente hubo mucho ooc es simplemente por que el sasuke del manga me tiene de los nervios.**_

_**no se que le pasa...¿que pretende kishi? bueno en fin.**_

_**como siempre espero sus reviews ah y quisiera agradecer a La monito jeje XD...te quiero mucho amiga...y nos vemos en el cole.  
**_


	7. Nostalgia

_Hola, no se si recuerdan un fic que se llamaba errores pasados y que no era actualizado desde febrero…jeje…aquí esta el siguiente capitulo…me demore demasiado…creo que nunca me había demorado tanto en una actualización…pero bueno, que lo disfruten._

**

* * *

Errores pasados**

**Capitulo 7 **

**Nostalgia**

* * *

El molesto sonido de la puerta de su habitación siendo golpeada insistentemente la había sacado de su lindo sueño. Soñaba que su Sasuke-kun volvía a Konoha, que se le declaraba, de una forma algo rara, pero se le declaraba y que en la cena le decía a su madre que eran novios y que luego esta entraba a la pieza y le decía que sabía que Sasuke estaba escondido en su armario, y ni siquiera se enojaba por ese hecho.

—Sakura—llamaba su madre mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puerta.

—Estoy muerta—aviso mientras trataba de seguir en su placido sueño

Luego que su madre se iba Sasuke se había despedido y le había prometido que se iban a ver al día siguiente.

Si, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Sakura, despierta—dijo su madre mientras seguía con el irritante sonido.

Y ella se tapo la cabeza con la almohada tratando de ignorarla. ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre? ¿Con que derecho la estaba despertando a las ocho de la mañana en su día libre? Tenía el día libre y había tenido esos típicos sueños en donde vivías un día normal. Que maravillosa era la mente humana para que en ocho horas de sueño, aproximadamente, sueñes que vives un día entero y además sueñes otros sueños aparte de ese.

—Sakura. El pobre Sasuke-kun te está esperando hace media hora en el living. ¡Levántate ahora mismo jovencita!

En menos de un segundo estaba parada a un costado de su cama como si hubiera tenido un resorte en el trasero.

"¿que no fue un sueño?"

Y en el siguiente segundo estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Pasaba olímpicamente de su madre y bajaba las escaleras corriendo para ver al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha sentado en el sillón de su living.

Sasuke al ver a Sakura enarco una ceja mientras la miraba divertido. La chica de pijama vestía unos shorts y una polera sin mangas y su cabello estaba completamente alborotado.

La pelirrosa luego de su impresión inicial corrió a abrazar a Sasuke, pero a mitad de camino se paro sorpresivamente y recordó en qué condiciones estaba y voló a su habitación nuevamente para poder bañarse y vestirse, sin antes decir — ¡espérame, vuelvo enseguida!

—Valla, valla…nunca anda tan desorientada por las mañanas—dijo la señora Haruno mientras caminaba a la cocina para poder seguir preparando el desayuno.

—ne Sasuke-kun—dijo Sakura mientras estaban sentados en el sillón del living luego del desayuno —¿a qué viniste tan temprano a verme?

—Tsunade te tiene una misión— dijo mientras la observaba divertido —resulta que como recién volví a Konoha y se me considera un traídos, Tsunade ordeno que tenía que ser vigilado por un ninja de Konoha todo el día.

—así que…— dijo Sakura para que continuara.

—asi que…tu misión es vigilarme por tiempo indefinido, todos los días desde las ocho de la mañana hasta más o menos las diez de la noche o un poco mas—finalizo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—fue tu idea ¿no es así? — dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—en parte si y en parte no. Un ANBU m intercepto luego de salir de tu casa y me dijo que la Hokage me llamaba…allí Tsunade me dijo que los del consejo dejarían de molestar si es que me ponían en vigilancia por un lapso de tiempo, para demostrar que era de confianza. Yo acepte siempre cuando me dejaran a elegir quien sería el que me vigilaría —dijo mientras la miraba —y de cierta forma es la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo juntos y que no estés con tus turnos en el hospital— dijo mientras la abrazaba —así que soy tu prisionero.

—y pensar que antes que te fueras ni si quiera me querías cerca de ti.

—Eso fue en el pasado— dijo mientras la separaba para mirarla a los ojos —he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, en lo absoluto, pero quiero remediarlas. Sé que no puedo cambiar mi Errores pasados, pero quiero tratar de hacer las cosas bien desde ahora en adelante. Y espero algún día de que me perdones— agrego con una gran tristeza en los ojos.

—Ya lo he hecho — dijo la muchacha mientras nuevamente se apegaba a su pecho — y… ¿a qué lugar debo escoltarte primero?

—Allá lo sabrás— dijo retomando un poco su semblante anterior.

Sasuke frunció el seño cuando noto que algunas miradas masculinas se posaban en su novia, así que en un acto posesivo y celoso, rodeo la cintura de Sakura mientras les dirigía una fría mirada asesina a los degenerados.

Sakura sonrió débilmente al notar que Sasuke la celaba, se sentía querida. Al pasar por la floristería Yamanaka, noto que una sorprendida Ino estaba parada en la entrada y luego al notar su mirada, la rubia había sonreído genuinamente y quiñado un ojo de forma picara.

Noto que el Uchiha la dirigía a uno de los extremos de la aldea y se sorprendió al distinguir a lo lejos el emblema del clan Uchiha. Miro a Sasuke con tristeza, sabiendo lo difícil que era para él ir a ese lugar. No quiso preguntar por qué iban hacia allá, así que solo se limito a caminar junto a él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que seguramente debía ser de Sasuke, noto como la seria mirada de él, cambiaba a una más nostálgica y melancólica.

—Sasuke-kun…—musito sintiendo su tristeza como propia.

—Pasa— dijo el Uchiha mientras le abría la puerta de entrada.

Ella obedeciendo entro al sombrío lugar, ¿desde cuándo no entraba alguien a esa casa? Estaba mucho peor que el departamento del chico que habían limpiado el día anterior. Una gruesa capa de polvo era visible en cada cosa que había. El chico al parecer no reparo en el deplorable estado de la casa y tomando la mano de Sakura se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Supuso que la llevaría a su habitación y no se equivoco. La habitación tenía el mismo aspecto que toda la casa pero no estaba tan sucia, tenía casi la misma capa de polvo que el departamento del chico.

Sasuke no presto atención a la capa de polvo, solo fue hacia la ventana y la abrió para ventilar un poco el cuarto. Sakura, por su parte se dedico a observar la habitación en silencio, una habitación que había pertenecido a un niño de 8 años que había perdido a su familia de la noche a la mañana, a manos de su despiadado hermano mayor. Cuando pensaba en aquel ser tan despreciable, al que había tenido oportunidad de conocer, sentía un gran rencor y un deseo de haber ayudado a Sasuke en su venganza y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el Uchiha se marchó de la aldea.

Dirigió la mirada al pelinegro y se dio cuenta que este miraba muy concentrado algo que estaba en la pared, se acerco hacia él para ver que lo tenía tan ensimismado y se sorprendió al ver un cuadro familiar, en la fotografía se podía ver a un hombre serio, de cabello castaño y tez morena, junto a una mujer de largos cabellos negros, de tez blanca, ojos azabaches, la cual mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de un niño de más o menos seis años, Sakura lo identifico como Sasuke de pequeño y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida. Sin embargo había una cuarta persona en la fotografía, un niño de alrededor de 11 años, al otro lado de su madre, un poco apartado y mirando con rostro serio hacia la cámara. La imagen de Itachi no se podía ver claramente ya que el vidrio se había clisado justo en esa parte "producto de un fuerte golpe" supuso la pelirrosa.

Pero eso no fue lo único que le sorprendió, si no que el hecho de que el joven hubiera tomado el cuadro con toda la delicadeza del mundo, se hubiera vuelto hacia la cama, se hubiera sentado en esta y luego muy cuidadosamente sacado la fotografía del cuadro, para luego verla con nostalgia.

Sakura se sentó junto a él y apoyo su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del pelinegro, este se sobresalto, sorprendido, a esas alturas se había olvidado de la presencia de la pelirrosa en la habitación. Por acto reflejo, rodeo la cintura de su novia y la estrechó contra él, la necesitaba, ella era lo único que le quedaba en esos momento. La chica palirrosada se acurrucó y así vieron por largos minutos la fotografía, sumidos en un absoluto silencio.

Sakura trato inútilmente de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke en esos momentos, pero como siempre le resulto imposible. El muchacho pasó la mano por el rostro de cada uno-de su madre, de su padre y, para la gran sorpresa de Sakura, de su hermano-en lo que parecía ser una caricia.

—Como desearía volver al pasado— dijo apenas en un susurro, mientras su mano se detenía en la imagen de Itachi— desearía cambiar tantas cosas.

— ¿desearías que tus padres aún vivieran? — cuestiono mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—deseo eso, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance, tarde o temprano morirían. Me sería muy difícil evitar que murieran. Pero hay otras cosas que dependían completamente de mí. Si me hubiera quedado en Konoha, si te hubiera hecho caso esa noche, te hubiera evitado todos estos años de sufrimiento y hubiera evitado la muerte de Itachi.

Al escucharlo, Sakura se separo de él sorprendida, sin dar crédito a lo que el chico decía.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

El aludido suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

—Sakura, hay cosas que no te he contado.

Abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a la muchacha que lo veía confundida. Inspiro, para tratar de poner sus pensamientos en orden y luego con cautela comenzó a relatarle todo de cuanto se había enterado.

Cuando el muchacho termino de confesarle todo, Sakura no cabía en su asombro, en ese momento todo lo que pensaba sobre el hermano del pelinegro, se vio completamente modificado. Ahora pasaba a ser una víctima, alguien que se había visto obligado a hacer algo y que luego había vivido atormentado por eso. Junto a eso, también hay que agregar el desprecio que sintió hacia Danzo; si el anciano no era santo de su devoción, ahora era alguien despreciable. Él y los del consejo tenían la culpa del sufrimiento de su amado, de infierno que tuvo que pasar, de su odio, de su soledad, de su dolor, de su tristeza, del sacrificio del hermano de este y del infierno que seguramente su hermano también paso.

De pronto, entendió el actuar del chico, la melancolía en sus ojos azabaches y la nostalgia cuando contemplaba el retrato de su hermano. Pudo percibir el remordimiento y la culpa que lo deberían estar embargando y los sintió como propios. Se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada para calmar el sufrimiento y la agonía de Sasuke, y lo único que vio a su alcance fue abrazarlo, tratar de transmitirle su apoyo.

El muchacho al sentir su tierno abrazo, se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a ella, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Sasuke. Cuando sintió que el comenzaba a temblar, se sorprendió y pensó que quizás sería la única vez que vería al chico tan vulnerable.

Cuando Sasuke sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, no le importó y dejo que de sus ojos salieran todas las que eran necesarias. Esa era la única manera de que el dolor que tenía en el pecho, disminuyera, eso y el cálido abrazo de la persona que mas amaba en esos momentos, eran la medicina que su corazón necesitaba.

—Sakura, ahora tú eres lo único que me queda, lo único que me mantiene con vida— dijo el chico luego de unos minutos en absoluto silencio, aun con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

—Sasuke-kun, nunca te dejare solo, es una promesa— dijo mientras acariciaba sus hebras azabaches con una mano y se secaba las propias lagrimas con la otra. No podía llorar en esos momentos, debía ser fuerte para darle todo el apoyo a Sasuke, él la necesitaba y ella quería estar ahí para él.

Luego de unos minutos más, Sasuke finalmente levanto la cabeza y miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos. Ella pudo apreciar como algunas lagrimas aun mojaban su rostro, pero el ya había vuelto a su habitual tranquilidad.

—Arigato— pronuncio la misma palabra que él había pronunciado la noche que se marcho, en el mismo tono, pero esta vez Sakura dio con su significado y también pudo descifrar el significado del gracias de años atrás.

Sakura, en respuesta, lo único que hizo fue sonreír dulcemente y darle un corto beso en los labios, para luego secarle el rastro de lágrimas.

—Ven, te seguiré mostrando la casa— dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sasuke-kun, no es necesario— dijo mirándolo tristemente, imaginando lo doloroso que seria para el chico seguir en aquel lugar.

Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa y le tomo delicadamente la mano.

—Ven, vamos— dijo mientras la sacaba de la habitación y la llevaba a una habitación cercana. —El cuarto de Itachi— anuncio mientras se ponía delante de la puerta para abrirla.

Al ver la expresión de Sakura, aclaró —quiero recordar los bueno momentos que pase junto a él.

Sakura lo miro de forma tierna y fue ella la que abrió la puerta. Se sorprendieron al ver la habitación de Itachi completamente limpia, sin ninguna mota de suciedad, se miraron y en el rostro de ambos estaba clara la confusión. Sasuke le lecho una rápido vistazo a la habitación, descubriendo que la ventana estaba abierta, entrecerró los ojos peo luego lo dejo pasar.

Entraron a la habitación de forma cautelosa. Sasuke se acercó a la cama y se extraño al ver un sobre en blanco, que decía _para Sasuke. _Bajo la mirada de Sakura abrió el sobre yse encontró con una serie de fotografía de él cuando pequeño y una pequeña hoja que estaba escrita con la caligrafía de su hermano y que decía una pequeña dedicatoria sobre devolverle lo que esa noche se había llevado.

Un notorio tic apareció en el ojo de Sasuke al ver de qué fotografías se trataba, él pensaba que esas fotografías habían desaparecido hace años y nunca se le paso por la mente que las dichosas imágenes las tuviera su hermano ni que mucho menos se las hubiera, de alguna manera, devuelto.

De reojo noto que Sakura estaba bastante sorprendida por sus fotos y no podía culparla. Vio la primera foto, en la que él aparecía de 2 años, sentado en una mesa, con un plato de tomates pelados al frente y comiendo animadamente un tomate, sin darse cuenta aun de la cámara. La segunda foto era bastante parecida, solo que él estaba mirando a la cámara y ya no estaba comiéndose el tomate y si no que tenía una traviesa sonrisa y la boca y la nariz manchadas. La tercera foto, se trataba de él cuando estaba un poco más pequeño, de tal 18 o 19 meses, con una pequeña cuchara sobre algo que parecía ser una papilla y nuevamente con la boca y la nariz manchadas de alimento, solo que esta vez también tenía comida en el pelo.

Sintió que Sakura estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no soltar la carcajada.

Suspiro, al perecer esta era la manera de Itachi de vengarse.

Paso a la siguiente fotografía, deseando no encontrarse con otra que lo tuviera a él comiendo, lamentablemente lo que se encontró fue mucho peor.

Le estaban lavando el pelo. El tenía tan solo meses, tal vez unos 6 meses o tal vez menos y lloraba como si estuviera recibiendo algún tipo de tortura y es que parecía que eso pasaba, ya que la persona que seguramente era su madre lo estaba tomando con una mano mientras con la otra enjuagaba el cabello lleno de espuma. Hasta ahí todo normal, el único problema era que su madre lo tenía agarrado de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento madre lo soltaría y el se quedaría con toda la pequeña cabeza metida en el agua. La siguiente foto al parecer había sido tomada luego de la tortura, el estaba mas tranquilo, sentado en la bañera de agua, bastante concentrado en chapotear el agua con las manos, en la foto que seguía él seguía en la bañera pero tenía un pato de juguete en la mano y miraba la cámara con los ojos bien abiertos.

Las siguientes dos fotos eran un paralelo entre ambos hermanos, al reverso de las fotos su madre había escrito con letra elegante el nombre de cada uno, la fecha en la que fueron tomadas y la edad de ambos, ambos tenían la misma cantidad de semanas cuando tomaron cada una. En cada foto un bebe de pocas semanas aparecía acostado en una cama grande con tan solo un pañal. Lo interesante de ambas fotos es que fueron tomadas en la misma cama y desde el mismo ángulo, pero con una diferencia de tiempo de cinco años. El podía distinguir quién era él y quién era Itachi, pero a otra persona le sería bastante difícil de diferenciarlos y es que eran calcados.

Las otras fotos eran de Itachi y Sasuke en la infancia, y las diferencias que había entre ambos hermanos. Si las dos primeras fotos parecían haber sido sacadas a gemelos, las otras parecían ser sacadas a mellizos. Luego venían una seria de fotos en la que parecían ambos hermanos juntos, un Sasuke de 12 meses abrazando a un sonriente Itachi de 6. Y ya cuando comenzaron a crecer, las fotos seguían mostrando la buena relación que existía entre ellos dos. Se veía el progresivo aumento de las ojeras en el mayor, como se dejaba crecer el pelo y ya a partir de los diez años, se podía percibir una seriedad y madurez en su mirada y una pequeña chispa de tristeza. Ya cuando las fotos llegaban a los 12 años en el mayor y a los 7 años en el menor, en el rostro de Itachi ya había una inexpresividad y una pequeña media sonrisa, mientras que en Sasuke aun estaba esa sonrisa de inocencia.

Luego venían fotos en las que ambos hermanos aparecían en distintas etapas junto a su madre y su padre solo había aparecido en pocas ocasiones, mayoritariamente cuando sus hijos estaban pequeños, en donde aparecía cargándolos. Sin embargo, había una foto en la que Fugaku aparecía cargando a un Sasuke de unos dos años, junto a un inocente y algo sonriente Itachi, y en el rostro del hombre se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa. Luego aparecía una foto de Itachi cuando tenía 2 años, en la que el Uchiha aparecía llorando.

después venia una foto que era parecida a la de Sasuke comiendo, pero en la que un Itachi de año y medio tenía que comer brócoli y salía haciendo un tierno puchero, luego estaba una foto de Sasuke a la misma edad, también con el plato de brócoli pero con una sonrisa. En la otra foto aparecía Itachi con una zanahoria, comiéndola felizmente y en otra foto aparecía Sasuke también con una zanahoria pero al borde del llanto. Luego venían dos fotos que también establecía un paralelo entre ambos hermanos, esta vez el plato que tenían en frente era de cochayuyo y ambos hermanos salían haciendo puchero y mirando a la cámara con mirada suplicante.

La ultima foto, Sasuke recordaba que había sido tomada poco antes del aniquilamiento del clan. En esa Itachi aparecía serio y mirando la cámara con frialdad mientras que él esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había una gran confusión e inquietud.

Cuando Sasuke termino de verlas junto a Sakura, las volvió a guardar en el sobre y lo guardo entre sus ropas, sumido en el silencio. Si bien la mayoría de las fotos le habían causado gracia, la última foto le había dejado una pequeña espinita de tristeza.

Miro a Sakura que lo miraba con melancolía. Saco el sobre de su bolsillo y nuevamente reviso las fotos de forma rápida, saco la ultima foto y la guardo en un cajón donde se podían ver papeles que eran de Itachi y que ya estaban medio amarillentos por el tiempo. Luego le tendió el resto de las fotos a la pelirrosa.

—Elige las que más te gusten y quédatelas— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, curvando solo un poco las comisuras de los labios.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y luego comenzó a revisar las fotos y eligió las que más le gustaban. Se quedo con casi todas las fotografías donde Sasuke salía solo y eligió una de las muchas fotos en donde ambos hermanos salían juntos y además se quedo con una de Itachi cuando bebe y otra cuando era niño.

Sasuke reviso las fotos que había elegido la chica y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. La chica había elegido la foto donde ambos salían en pañales y eso le hizo recordar que existían otras dos fotos que eran muy parecidas a esas dos, pero que ellos en vez de salir con pañales, salían desnudos. Aun recordaba que cuando tenía cinco años, su madre les había mostrado esas fotos, lo que había causado un gran sonrojo en el menor y uno tenue en el mayor, pero que había bastado para que Itachi conspirara con su hermano para destruir la evidencia que podría ser más adelante utilizada en contra de ambos.

Lamentablemente su madre descubrió el plan ideado por Itachi y había escondido las fotos y hasta ese día era imposible decir el paradero. Lo único bueno era que estaban perdidas.

—nee, Sasuke-kun ¿de qué te ríes? —cuestiono la chica curiosa, ya que estaba segura que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír de forma tan natural.

—De nada— dijo mientras le devolvía las fotografías que ella había elegido —debes prometerme que estas fotos no se las mostraras a nadie. Ni siquiera al usuratonkashi cuando regrese.

—Lo prometo— dijo y luego se escucho un gran estruendo en la dirección de la habitación principal.

Ambos ninjas se pusieron alerta, y Sasuke desenvaino su katana mientras ella guardaba todas las fotografías y acumulaba chakra en su mano. Se dirigieron a la habitación de lo que Sakura suponía era la habitación de los padres de Sasuke y al abrir la puerta no encontraron nada, solo a un gato que por estar encaramado en el armario se había caído con un montón de cosas encima, quedando atrapado y maullando.

Sasuke desactivo el Sharingan y relajo el agarre de su katana mientras Sakura dejaba de tensar los puños, que estaban listos para dar el primer golpe. Ambos se acercaron al gato, Sakura por que quería liberar al minino y Sasuke, por seguirla.

Cuando la chica comenzó a sacar las cosas, de una caja se cayeron dos hojas. Sakura extrañada las tomo para ver que eran. Y Sasuke, que estaba al lado de ella, al identificar ambas hojas, un nuevo tic apareció en sus ojos. Quiso quitárselas a la chica y quemar las fotografías con alguna de sus técnicas ígneas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando Sakura lo miro sorprendida, el volteo la cabeza, con un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—no me mires así, fueron ocurrencias de mi madre y de verdad que Itachi y yo tratamos de hacer desaparecer las fotografías, pero ella las escondió— y ahora por el maldito gato que ya había escapado, las fotografías habían salido nuevamente a la luz.

Definitivamente, parecía que hasta los animales se ponían en su contra.

En un lugar no tan alejado de los territorios Uchiha, una figura femenina llegaba apretarse la guata de la risa. La cara que había puesto el Uchiha no tenia precio, realmente lamentaba no haber llevado su cámara para haber inmortalizado el momento.

— ¿que te parece tan gracioso? — cuestiono un joven de más o menos su misma edad, mientras la miraba con extrañeza.

—Cuando ha necesitado motivos para reírse— dijo un muchacho casi igual al primero que había hablado.

—ah…yo…de nada…es solo que me acorde de un chiste tan gracioso.

Ambos jóvenes elevaron una ceja.

—De acuerdo se los contare— dijo la chica alegremente — ¿saben por qué los hombres se miran al espejo?— cuestiono y al no haber escuchado respuesta, continuo — ¡para ver la clase de mierda que son! Claro…en todo caso eso solo se aplica a ustedes. — completo con malicia mientras saltaba a un tejado y comenzaba a marcharse, dejando a ambos chicos, negando con la cabeza.

Mientras corría, no pudo evitar soltar una corta carcajada.

—última misión, completada— dijo sonriente "aunque lo último fue solo suerte"

—mañana… ¿también vendrás? — cuestiono la chica en la puerta de su casa, había pasado todo el día junto a Sasuke y ahora él la había traído a la puerta de su casa. Sin embargo todavía guardaba el miedo a que el chico se marchara nuevamente.

—Aquí estaré— prometió el chico.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un último beso antes de entrar a su casa.

Sasuke sonrió cuando la chica se fue, sonrió como no había sonreído hace años y luego se dio la media vuelta, con la intención de irse a la soledad de su departamento, pero con el consuelo de volver a ver a la chica mañana.

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi, si sasuke estuvo muy Ooc háganmelo saber por medio de reviews (jeje, si es que alguien se digna a leerlo)_

_¡Quiero reviews! ¡Sin bonitos reviews no me llega inspiración! _

_Asi que ya saben, apreten el botoncito verde, de verdad, no cuesta nada. ^^_


	8. Pensativo

**Errores pasados**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Pensativo **

* * *

—Tsunade-sama—dijo la chica pelirrosa con la mirada fija en la mujer que consideraba su segunda madre y que ahora estaba en esa cama, y de un coma del cual no se sabía si llegaría a despertar.

—Sakura— la llamó un chico de cabellos azabaches entrando —ven, vamos.

—ya voy Sasuke-kun—dijo saliendo con su novio de una de las muchas tiendas que estaban dispuestas ahí para los heridos.

Sakura miró con tristeza lo que quedaba de su hogar. Ya había pasado un día desde que la aldea había sido atacada por Pein y estaba comenzando poco a poco a ser reconstruida.

Sasuke al ver la aldea no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de culpa. Él había estado a punto de unirse al akatsuki y tal vez el hubiera estado ayudando a Pein a la destrucción de la aldea o tal vez llevando a cabo su plan de venganza.

Que irónico era todo eso.

Seis días después que él regresara a la aldea, Pein atacaba en busca del Kyubi. Era como si él trajera la mala suerte, como si la tragedia llegara a donde él estaba.

Pero eran sólo ocurrencias suyas. ¿Verdad?

Era imposible que fuera una especie de imán para la muerte.

Konoha había sido atacada para buscar al jinchuriki del Kyubi y no porque él estaba en la aldea, al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, vamos. Te llevare de vuelta donde tu madre.

El Uchiha agradecía interiormente de que la madre de la chica estuviera a salvo, Sakura tenía suficiente con que la Hokage estuviera en coma como para que su madre estuviera en similares o peores condiciones.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme! —dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba junto a Suigetsu.

Suigetsu y Naruto en tan sólo horas se habían hecho algo así como amigos. Naruto tenía la extraña habilidad de caerle bien a casi todo el mundo y Suigetsu era casi igual de idiota que Naruto así que hacían una buena dupla.

— ¿Cómo está la flor más hermosa de Konoha? —cuestionó Suigetsu, que desde que había sido admitido en la villa, no había pasado ni un segundo en que no anduviera diciéndole piropos a su novia.

—Suigetsu, cierra la boca—dijo peligrosamente con Sharingan y todo.

—Era broma viejo, tú siempre te enojas por todo, vamos relájate—dijo Suigetsu en un tono completamente despreocupado, pero luego cuando Sasuke comenzó a formar un chidori que iba directo a su trasero, su tono cambio radicalmente— ¡ya me callo!—gritó aterrado de lo que podría pasarle a su trasero en unas milésimas de segundo mas—… mejor ya me voy yendo.

Naruto observó divertido como Suigetsu había desaparecido inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

Sasuke por su parte, rodeó a Sakura por la cintura y la acercó a él posesivamente, provocando un sonrojo en la pelirrosa e incredulidad en el rubio.

Todavía se le hacía extraño ver sus dos compañeros de equipo juntos, no le molestaba, ya que se había dado cuenta que veía a la pelirrosa como una amiga o hasta una hermana y se alegraba de que su baka amigo al fin correspondiera los sentimientos de su amiga. Pero a pesar de todo aún se le hacía algo extraño verlos juntos y todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión.

Cuando había vuelto de la batalla contra Pein, se había encontrado a una Sakura furiosa y preocupada y al pelinegro a su lado - debía reconocer que casi le da un infarto al ver a su amigo ahí- como si nunca se hubiera ido. Y luego, ni siquiera había sido necesario que se lo dijeran, las acciones del Uchiha lo había dicho todo, cuando Suigetsu había llegado y había piropeado a la muchacha y como luego Sasuke había abrazado a Sakura posesivamente, tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Y luego él había lanzado la pregunta, provocando una sonrisa arrogante en el moreno y una sonrisa radiante en Sakura, aunque con su característico sonrojo.

—Nee, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer ramen?

—Debo llevar a Sakura a casa—dijo Sasuke de forma cortante mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la pelirrosa.

—oh… ¡hey! Los acompaño.

A Sasuke realmente le hubiera gustado pasar un rato con Naruto, como cuando estaban en el equipo siete, pero realmente debía llevar a Sakura antes de cierta hora.

La señora Haruno, con todo eso del ataque, se había vuelto bastante sobre protectora con su hija. La mujer era viuda así que no quería perder a su hija también. Sasuke la entendía, Sakura era también muy importante para él y tampoco quería que estuviera en peligro. Sin embargo…había otra razón para que la señora Haruno de pronto se hubiera vuelto tan preocupada por su hija. El día del ataque, Sakura no durmió en su casa, sino que paso la noche con él…y…bueno…precisamente no había sido para conversar. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando el ataque comenzó, la mujer se había llevado un susto de muerte al no encontrar a su hija por ningún lado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se formara en su rostro al recordar ese día.

_._

_Sasuke despertó de buen ánimo esa mañana, y no podía ser de otra forma si a su lado estaba durmiendo una hermosa pelirrosa. Sonrió cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura, salió de la cama para comenzar a buscar sus ropas y vestirse. Ese día vería que tan buenas eran sus habilidades culinarias._

_Estaba en la cocina preparando el café, cuando sintió una energía maligna y que definitivamente no pertenecía a la aldea. Puso más sus sentidos en aquella energía, mientras deseaba que Karin estuviera cerca, ella era bastante útil en ese tipo de situaciones. Se asomó desde la ventana del living de su departamento, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que fuera inusual._

_Nada._

_Aún algo preocupado, pero atribuyéndolo a paranoias suyas, se dispuso a volver a la cocina para continuar preparando el desayuno. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió un casi imperceptible temblorcillo, que gracias a su agudo sentido había podía sentir, ya que usualmente esos movimientos no se podían percibir. Lo hubiera atribuido a algo normal, de no ser porque en Konoha no eran usuales los movimientos telúricos. Algo debía haberlo provocado._

_Y en efecto, eso había ocurrido. Desde la ventana podía ver perfectamente humo desde la entrada de la aldea. Maldijo silenciosamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación; debía avisarle a la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a despertarla, ésta no hizo amago de hacerle caso. Así que sin querer perder tiempo valioso, comenzó él mismo a vestir a la chica. Sakura había despertado cuando él había terminado de ponerle las bragas._

— _¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó confundida con un pequeño sonrojo, imaginándose cosas algo pervertidas._

—_Akatsuki—al escuchar ese nombre, todo pensamiento inapropiado había desaparecido de la mente de la muchacha_ _—Konoha está siendo atacada._

— _¡oh, dios mío! —dijo afligida mientras ella misma comenzaba a vestirse._

_Sasuke al ver que la chica terminaría de vestirse, buscó a chokuto y se la puso en su cinto, mientras tomaba las armas de la chica y se las pasaba._

_Cuando ella estuvo lista, Sasuke le tomó la mano y se marcharon por la ventana de la habitación._

— _¡Mi madre! —había dicho la chica mientras saltaba por los tejados en dirección a la entrada de la aldea. La aldea ya había despertado y estaban comenzando a evacuar a los civiles._

_Sasuke le dirigió una rápida mirada y luego cambio el rumbo hacia la casa de la pelirrosa._

_Cuando llegaron encontraron que la mujer tenía una porta armas en su pierna y tenía entre sus manos la funda de una katana._

— _¡Sakura! —había dicho la mujer aliviada pero cambiando el tono a uno más duro cuando continuó — ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche jovencita? _

— _¡Mamá! Luego te explico, ahora por favor necesito que te pongas a salvo —dijo la chica rápidamente._

_La mujer frunció el seño ya que no tenía ninguna intención de huir como una cobarde, no señor. Aunque había sido hace tiempo, ella había pertenecido a los ANBU al servicio del sandaime y ahora, a sus 35 años aún estaba en una buena condición._

_Sin embargo, la mirada preocupada que tenía su hija, decía que lo mejor era que se pusiera a salvo. Sakura había perdido a su padre cuando aún era muy pequeña y no quería que la perdiera a ella también._

—_de acuerdo. Pero si veo que las cosas se están poniendo feas. Iré de inmediato al campo de batalla._

_Sakura asintió resignada. Abrió la boca para decirle a su madre que fuera a los refugios para los aldeanos, pero Sasuke se le adelantó._

—_vaya a los territorios Uchiha. Estoy seguro que nadie pensaría en atacar ahí y está bastante alejado de la aldea._

_La mujer asintió con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Sé cómo llegar —dijo para luego abrazar a su hija e irse saltando de tejado en tejado rumbo a los territorios Uchiha._

.

De hecho ahí era donde se dirigían, milagrosamente, el barrio había quedado intacto luego del ataque final de Pein y era ahí donde ahora la pelirrosa junto a su madre se estaban quedando. La casa de la pelirrosa junto a otros edificios quedaron intactos gracias a que la mayor de las Haruno, había hecho una especie de barrera, que había protegido las construcciones, así que esas pocas casas eran ahora una suerte de hospital.

Sasuke nuevamente siendo amable y caballeroso, y tratando de ganar puntos con su "suegrita" les había ofrecido refugio en los barrios Uchiha. Sasuke por elección personal, había preferido volver a su antiguo hogar, mientras que Sakura y su madre ocuparon otra casa –eso especialmente para que la madre de Sakura no se pusiera tan sobre protectora.

El departamento de Sasuke no había quedado tan mal, sólo que un departamento con un gran agujero en el techo no era muy útil en noviembre, cuando comenzaba a llover. Por otro lado, en el departamento de Naruto, no era un agujero lo que había, si no que sencillamente no había techo y en la cama había un gran trozo de un edificio vecino.

Frente a eso, Sasuke se había mostrado bastante reacio a admitir a Naruto en su casa, pero al ver la expresión de perro abandonado que tenía, tuvo que aceptar, aparte que Sakura se había puesto del lado de Naruto.

En cuanto a Suigetsu y el resto del equipo Taka, sus departamentos simplemente ya no existían. Y como Sasuke ahora era "sinónimo de buena voluntad y de buen compañero", se estaban quedando en otra casa, aunque algo alejada de las casas principales.

Realmente al Uchiha se le hacía bastante raro tener a tantas personas en sus territorios, pero viendo la situación de Konoha en esos momentos, no se quejaba tanto, aunque si lo haría si el día de mañana toda Konoha llegaba a mudarse ahí.

—Nee, Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto mientras iban mitad de camino — ¿crees realmente que Tsunade-baa-chan despierte alguna vez? —cuestionó tímidamente y con cierto miedo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego los cerró con dolor.

—No lo sé, Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el seño ante la conversación de los dos. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que Tsunade estuviera en coma. Aquella mujer era la única que lo apoyaba, porque si fuera por el consejo, él ya estaría a bastantes kilómetros de Konoha. Y aparte sentía cierta simpatía hacia la mujer, pues ella, tres días antes del ataque, había escuchado la historia de Itachi y la había creído; incluso le había prometido que haría lo posible por limpiar su nombre.

_._

_Tsunade miraba sorprendida al Uchiha luego de que éste le explicara con pocas palabras la verdad sobre su hermano. Shizune que estaba a su lado también estaba sorprendida y con una pocas lágrimas en sus ojos._

—_Lo siento mucho, de verdad—había dicho la mujer con mirada triste —creo que eso es una disculpa pobre comparado con todo lo que tuviste que pasar, pero no se me ocurre nada más que decirte. Usualmente me espero cualquier cosa de parte de Danzo y el consejo, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos._

_Al escuchar esos nombres, Sasuke activó el Sharingan. De acuerdo, había decidido no vengarse, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera su sangre hervir cada vez que escuchaba algo relacionado con esos mal nacidos._

—_Realmente aprecio que no hayas decidido tomar nuevamente el camino de la venganza, eso habla muy bien de ti—dijo con una sonrisa amable._

—_Tan sólo sé las consecuencias que provocarían mis actos—contestó seriamente. Porque realmente lo único que lo había frenado era pensar que tenía una posibilidad para estar con Sakura._

_Tsunade asintió, comprendiéndolo._

—_Realmente vine hasta usted para otra cosa—dijo tratando de escoger las palabras._

—_Tú dirás._

—_Quiero limpiar el nombre de mi hermano. Desearía que aunque ya esté muerto, no sea recordado como un criminal de rango S. Sé realmente que es algo casi imposible, considerando que Sandaime Hokage tal vez no dejó ningún documento…— y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese sueño tal vez nunca se volvería realidad._

_Si la misión había sido confidencial dudaba mucho que hubiese quedado algún informe o registro sobre esta. Y verdaderamente no le creerían si esa información salía de su boca, ya que aparte del motivo obvio –era descabellado para alguien que no supiera la historia, que el luego de matar a su hermano, tratara de limpiar su nombre – estaba Danzo, que realmente tenía mucha más credibilidad. Danzo era el líder de Raíz y él, ¿Quién era? Uchiha Sasuke, vengador que abandonó la aldea y se fue con un enemigo de esta, sip, lo tomarían por loco._

—_Por eso no te preocupes. Conozco a Sarutobi-sensei y sé que él no hubiese permitido que una misión tan delicada como la de tu hermano, haya quedado sin registro. Tal vez el informe no fue oficial, pero debe haber algo ahí relacionado con lo de tu hermano —dijo con una mirada de confianza._

—_De acuerdo—asintió el Uchiha más tranquilo y dispuesto a marcharse del despacho, con la esperanza de que el nombre de su hermano podría ser limpiado._

.

Y ahora esa esperanza se había perdido nuevamente. Ahora que Tsunade estaba en coma, tendrían que nombrar a alguien para su reemplazo y él ya se imaginaba quien podría ser el próximo hokage. No era estúpido, en lo absoluto y sabía perfectamente que Danzo aprovecharía esa oportunidad para llegar al poder y sabia que ese día estaba bastante próximo.

¿Y qué haría él?

Pues no lo tenía decidido, pero estaba seguro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—Teme… ¿en que estas pensando?—cuestionó su amigo pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos, ya que él se mantenía mirando al vacio.

—Hmp, nada usuratonkashi—contestó mientras salía de su ensimismamiento.

Sakura miró a Sasuke preocupada, desde el ataque, el chico había estado muy pensativo, al menos más pensativo que antes y parecía haber algo que lo preocupaba enormemente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, Naruto decidió adelantarse, ya que en un punto del camino se dio cuenta que realmente sobraba. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y luego comenzó a hablar.

—has estado muy pensativo, Sasuke-kun—dijo la chica parándose frente a él y acariciando sus mejillas en una suave y dulce contacto.

—No sucede nada—aunque no era necesario, él le contesto en un susurro.

Sakura lo miró de manera dura, si había algo que le molestaba en demasía era que le mintieran, cuando se notaba a leguas que al chico le pasaba algo.

—Sasuke— llamó sin agregar aquel dulce "kun"—, puedo ser bastante ingenua para algunas cosas, pero no soy tonta.

Sasuke frunció el seño al notar la expresión de Sakura y desvió el rostro.

—Está bastante claro que no le eres—comentó Sasuke con una mueca, dándose cuenta de cuánto lo conocía la muchacha.

—Entonces Sasuke-kun…—dijo nuevamente en tono suave, volviendo a ocupar el sufijo y posando nuevamente las manos en las mejillas de su novio— ¿Qué te sucede? Y no me digas que nada porque sé que no es así.

Sasuke suspiró silenciosamente.

—Es sólo que a veces pienso si las cosas hubieran estado mejor si yo no volviera—dijo mientras bajaba la mirada —tal vez si no hubiese vuelto, Konoha no hubiese sido atacada y ahora no estaría casi completamente destruida.

—Sasuke—llamó mientras trataba de mirarlo a los ojos— nada de lo que pasó fue por tu culpa o porque regresaste. Akatsuki atacó porque venían en búsqueda del Kyubi que reside en Naruto. Así que por favor, Sasuke-kun, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso ¿nee?

El asintió mientras trataba de pensar que Sakura tenía razón y que Konoha no había sido atacada a causa de él…pero…había algo que ella no sabía. Cuando él le conto la historia de su clan…omitió la existencia de Madara…y a decir verdad…esa momia andante era el que lo mantenía intranquilo. Sabía que aquel hombre lo consideraría un traidor por haber vuelto a Konoha en lugar de haberse unido a sus filas de asesinos; y considerando que Madara era el Uchiha más poderoso, también se imaginaba que debería ser el más vengativo y por lo tanto, de él se esperaba cualquier cosa. Ahora…sabiendo que viejo Uchiha era el líder de akatsuki, organización que buscaba capturar a los Bijū, la pregunta era… ¿para qué necesitaba a los Bijū?

Esa en realidad era una pregunta estúpida…

"si yo fuera Madara y tuviera a nueve demonios bajo mi mando… buscaría conquistar el mundo"

Pero…debía haber algo más…algo de lo que Madara se beneficiara directamente y por el momento…no se le ocurría que podía ser.

Miró a Sakura que se mantenía frente suyo, mirándolo preocupada.

Obviamente, nada de esto se lo diría a Sakura, no todavía; no quería preocuparla con lo que, por ahora, eran tan sólo paranoias suyas. Tal vez el hecho de que no haya pegado ojo desde el ataque podía influir en algo.

Así que, sin querer preocuparla más, esbozó una media sonrisa y la rodeó por los hombros, lo que a la chica la tranquilizó por el momento.

—Vamos, te dejare en casa o sino tu madre me prohibirá las visitas —dijo en tono de broma, aunque últimamente estaba pensando que no era tan alejado de la realidad. La madre de Sakura parecía tener un temperamento bastante fuerte…por eso que no era raro que Sakura fuera así de cascarrabias a veces.

La risa de Sakura fue casi falsa. Sabía que había algo más que Sasuke no le quería decir, pero tampoco quería presionarlo. Aparte, intuía que llegado el momento, Sasuke le diría lo que sucedía.

Sasuke rodeó su cintura y comenzó a guiarla hacia la casa donde ella estaba alojando junto a su madre. No entendía por qué Sasuke no se quedaba con ellas, de seguro a su madre no le molestaría…o tal vez sí…

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke le dio un beso tierno, sin prisa y largo, lo más largo que le permitieron sus pulmones.

—Vendré a buscarte temprano por la mañana —prometió mientras besaba su frente —cuídate y que duermas bien.

Sakura sonrió, era bueno que Sasuke se comportara de manera tierna, al menos con ella, porque era la única que hacia aflorar su lado tierno.

—Te quiero—dijo ella bajito para que sólo él la escuchara.

El muchacho sonrió y besó su nariz.

—Yo también— dijo él con una sonrisa algo triste "no sabes cuánto te quiero", para luego comenzar a marcharse, sin mirar atrás.

Sakura se quedó viéndolo hasta que desapareció de su línea de visión. En ese momento, su mirada cambió a una sumamente triste. "_vendré a buscarte temprano por la mañana"…_aquello había parecido más una despedida…y aquel beso…había sido extraño…

Ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese pasado de largo la casa en la que se alojaba con Naruto. Sabía que las cosas no serían como hace años, Sasuke tenía motivos para quedarse esta vez y confiaba en que tomaría la decisión correcta.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en esta.

—Sasuke-kun…—dijo tristemente… ¿Qué era lo que le perturbaba?

— ¿Sakura? qué bueno que llegaste, tengo lista la cena—dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina—. ¿Te sucede algo?

—No madre, no pasa nada—dijo la chica tratando de componer una sonrisa—, nee… ¿y que hay para cenar?—cuestionó cambiando a la fuerza su estado de ánimo.

**

* * *

Notas autora:**

**Hola…realmente estoy muy avergonzada por haber subido la conti a estas alturas del año. No hay ninguna escusa suficiente, realmente, pero es que me fue imposible.**

**Por un lado, la inspiración no me llegaba para este fic y cuando me disponía a sentarme delante del compu y abrir el documento, la mente me quedaba en blanco. No quería relatar la pelea con pain y todo eso y tampoco quería relatar los días previos a eso, por otro lado no estaba segura de relatar la primera vez entre Sasuke y Sakura… ¡uf! Hasta que me decidí en saltarme todo eso y contar lo más importante en flash back. Aparte que la invasión de pain no es tan importante, no provoca un quiebre en la historia (aparte de este remordimiento de Sasuke y las sospechas sobre lo que planea Madara)**

**Bueno, en fin, como siempre digo espero que les haya gustado el capi y trataré de subir la conti luego y no demorarme meses para traer un mísero capitulo de 7 carillas nuevamente.**

**Pásense por mi otro fic "esto debe ser un broma… ¿o no?" del cual subí un capitulo ayer.**

**¿Me merezco algún review después de todo lo que hice esperar?**


End file.
